A Thankful Night
by DettyisLove
Summary: A short story centered around the Thanksgiving episode in Season 1. Some canon themes, but Dettified )
1. Chapter 1

**A Thankful Night**

 _hi friends! I wrote this story on live journal, but hadn't gotten a chance to post it here till now. I hope you enjoy! =) for entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Betty couldn't believe Daniel had called her to come all the way from Queens to his place. _On Thanksgiving!_ Through the parade!

All she knew is it had better be an emergency!

Daniel tended to exaggerate. He really was a drama queen sometimes. Betty knew, however, she could have easily told Daniel to figure things out for himself! After all he was a grown man, despite the fact that he acted like a ten year old boy the majority of the time!

She hated to admit, but she secretly liked being there for Daniel. Christina had jokingly suggested on more than one occasion that she was addicted to Daniel. Of course she quickly brushed off that ridiculous notion.

Yet here she was walking up to his building on Thanksgiving when she should be at home cooking with her father. Perhaps, her friend wasn't too far off from the truth.

Maybe her sister had a good reason to be angry with her about work. This was certainly way outside her job description.

She didn't know what it was about Daniel that made her want to be there for him. Sure, they'd gotten off to a rocky start but now...well, they were pretty close. They were friends.

She could see that Daniel relied on her more than just for work. He could confide in her.

In fact, she sometimes felt she knew more than she ever wanted to know about the man. Considering all the crazy things she knew about him, she still wanted to be with him, even after working all day with him.

 _Was she addicted to Daniel Meade?_

She walked into his loft using her key "Daniel?" she called.

"I'm in my room! Hurry!" he called back.

She rushed further inside his bachelor pad, worried he got hurt, however she was surprised and quite annoyed to find him standing there perfectly healthy holding up two different shirts.

"Quick Betty, which shirt should I wear?"

She nearly turned red "Daniel Meade! You did NOT just call me to come all the way down here FROM QUEENS to help you pick out a shirt! On thanksgiving!? Are you serious right now?"

He flinched with her berating. "Uh...but...I-"

"Don't 'but' me!" she took a breath.  
"I left my family on thanksgiving." she tried to say calmly. "I had to cut across the parade. I almost got run over"

"Betty, this is an emergency! I have to sit across from Sofia and her boyfriend at my father's brunch. I've got to look good!" Daniel was in a panic! Ever since Sofia talked about Hunter he'd been running around like a lost puppy trying to figure out what to do to impress her.

Betty rolled her eyes. Look good? Was Daniel being serious right now? He always looked good.

Betty took a second to look at him closely and grinned "Are you wearing cover-up?" her tone teasing and light.

He looked completely embarrassed "What? No! I'm, I-" He stammered. "fine! I had to cover a pimple. Go away!"

She shook her head "You know what? Fine! I am going away. Bye Daniel!"

"Wait Betty! which shirt?" he shouted as she was walking out. She came back and said "I know this might come as a surprise to you, Daniel, but I have a life, too!"

"And a family, who count on me a lot! And they already think I spend too much time at work"

Daniel felt like a five year old being punished, he felt ashamed and embarrassed of how he'd treated Betty. She didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Not to mention, I think my sister hired some shady lawyer to help my father and it's up to me to fix it! So, I'm sorry if I don't think coming over here to help you pick out a shirt to impress a woman is an emergency!"

Daniel leaned against his wall, feeling embarrassed that Betty was calling him out on his crap. Just as she started to walk away again, she came back over and said "can I say something?"

Before she could continue he said "No, I don't really want to hear it-"

"You're an amazing person, Daniel!" Did she really just blurt that out?

He was surprised by her compliment. He leaned against the wall again and looked at her with a smile "Or you can just blurt it out"

"You're smart, and handsome. You were voted one of the top ten bachelors of the city by some magazine."

He grinned "Esquire"

"I cannot believe that Sofia has you questioning what a catch you are" she was really saying too much! "Trust me, Hunter's the one who should be nervous about sitting across from you." She couldn't seem to stop herself!

He smiled "Thank you, Betty"

She nodded, "Go with the purple"

"Really? The purple?" he asked in surprise as he held it up.

She glared at him.

"No, no, ok it's fine, I'll wear the purple." he agreed.

She started to walk away again, when Daniel caught up to her "Wait, Betty!"  
Betty rolled her eyes "Daniel!"

"Please, hold on, it's not about the shirt...look, let me help you find a lawyer, Betty. A good one."

"No, Daniel, it's fine. I shouldn't have even said that before. It was so unprofessional. I"

He cut her off by taking hold of her shoulders "Please Betty." Betty looked at him, surprised by how intense it felt to have his hands on her shoulders. She looked at his eyes that were filled with sincerity.

"You're always helping me, Betty. Let me do something for you" he said softly, his voice low, making her feel butterflies for some reason. She bit her lip "I don't know. I'd feel bad about that"

"Why? Look, let this be my thank you for always being there for me."

She looked into his eyes again and smiled "Ok"

He smiled brightly "Great! Oh, and by the way, do you really think I'm a catch?" he asked, genuinely curious. He'd never really heard someone say that about him, especially to him.

She blushed brightly "Um...what, I…" she made the mistake of looking in his eyes, she bit her lip and nodded "Of course." she admitted in a quiet voice.

His anxious look turned to a bright smile "Really? That's really….cool! I've never had someone say that about me before."

Betty rolled her eyes "yeah right, Daniel! Maybe not to your face, but I'm sure they were thinking it! They probably just didn't want to inflate your ego! It's already the size of a sky-scraper!"

His eyes grew wide, but then he laughed "Wow, what happened to all the compliments? Now, I have a big ego?" he smirked. "That's ok, Betty. I know I do most of the times. I hope you don't always think that, though"

She looked down "No. I…" she looked to him again and said "honestly, I don't think you know just how great you are" she admitted, feeling rather nervous to say that much.

His face turned reddish. Was Daniel blushing? She looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks Betty. You're a pretty great person yourself. I'd be crying in ball by now, I'm sure, if it wasn't for you."

She laughed "Can I go home now?"

He shrugged "I suppose."

"Hey, actually, how about you stick around for a couple more minutes and I take you back home? It's the least I can do"

"No , Daniel, that's-" She started to leave again, when he stopped her "please Betty. You're always telling me I need to be more considerate, well, let me."

She bit her lip, and sighed "Oh, fine! But, please hurry! I feel really bad about leaving my family"

He nodded "Sure, I'm sorry again! You're the best!" he placed a kiss to her cheek and rushed back to get dressed.

Betty stared in shock. Did Daniel Meade just _kiss_ her?

As Daniel rushed back to his room, his heart started racing. What the hell did he just do? Did he seriously just kiss Betty? He didn't know what came over him! Hopefully she wouldn't read too much into it. It was simply a thankful kiss. Yeah! That was all.

 _Wasn't it?_

He sighed and hurriedly grabbed the purple dress shirt, his black pants and boxers and sped inside his bathroom.

Betty bit her lip, feeling dazed as she walked back into his bedroom and decided to sit in the chair to wait for him. Daniel probably didn't mean anything by that kiss. It was probably just an impulse. Yeah... That was it.

She sighed.

Why would Daniel ever actually kiss her? She certainly wasn't like Sofia. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't some perfect model. Of course he'd want Sofia! She was perfect! She was beautiful, successful, confident, everything Betty wasn't.

She shook her head, what was she thinking? She shouldn't even care who Daniel decided he wanted!

She bit her lip, then why did she care so much? She sighed again.

When Daniel was finally dressed after taking a shower, he sprayed some cologne, clipped on his watch and looked in the mirror. He grinned "You got this, Daniel. According to Betty, you're a catch!" he smirked, Betty really thought he was a catch? It still made him smile.

He kinda felt like a dork being so happy that someone said he was a catch. It was just anyone, though; it was Betty. Coming from her, he knew that was a great compliment.

He opened the door and stepped out, seeing Betty sitting in the chair in his room. "Hey!"

She got up, somewhat nervously, he thought. "Hey...um…" she seemed uncomfortable. He really hoped he didn't manage to freak her out with that kiss.

 _It was a small kiss!_ Barely a kiss, really. It was on the cheek, for goodness sake!

If it was barely a kiss then why was he thinking about it so much?

He distracted himself by putting on some socks "So uh...have anything exciting planned with your family?" he asked, somewhat nervously.  
Betty nodded "Well, more just dinner. My father and I make bunuelos every year"

"What's a bunuelo?" he asked curiously, while putting on his shoes.

"It's a fried dough ball with powdered sugar sprinkled on it. My mom used to make them. It's a tradition" she said in a whisper.

He listened after putting on his shoes and looked at her, sympathetically. "You must really miss her? You said that necklace was from her, right?"  
She looked at him, and nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Mhm...she always made me feel so special. I miss that"

He smiled "Well, if it helps at all, I think you're pretty special, Betty." he said as he got up and walked over to her. Her eyes were glossy and she when she took her glasses off to wipe her tears, he could see how pretty her eyes looked. "Thanks Daniel" her voice was soft and it dazed him.

He nudged her shoulder playfully "hey, you still have to help me pick out a tie before we leave!"  
She looked at him with a smile and nodded "Ok!"

He quickly picked out two of his favorite ties and held them up. She looked at the two ties, one was had purple and pink diagonal stripes, while the other was alternated between black and purple stripes. The intricate patterns on this one made it look more elegant. "hmm...I like the purple and black one. It will go really nice with that shirt. It'll also make your eyes pop!"

He grinned "yeah? That's good! I do have pretty killer eyes, huh?"

She laughed shaking her head "There is that sky-scraper ego!" she teased. He grinned as he put on the tie Betty suggested, but was surprised when she started to tie it for him. He watched her intently, sure that she didn't even realize what she was doing.

Something about the simplicity of the act made him feel...well, really nice. He smiled continuing to watch her. Her eyes lifted to his and she smiled, patting his chest and said "There" Her cheeks were rosy, obviously realizing what she did.

He smiled "thanks"

Betty felt so many butterflies. What the heck did she just do? Why did she fix his tie for him? He obviously knew how to tie his own tie!

She was becoming delirious! She needed to get her head together! "Alright, ready to go?" he asked, breaking her away from her thoughts.

She nodded "mhm"

He grabbed his black jacket and slipped it on, "cool, let's get you home"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Thankful Night**

 _Hi! I hope you enjoy this story! lots of love! 3_

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When they slipped inside the town car waiting for them several blocks past the parade, Betty sighed "Daniel, really it seems like more of a hassle to get home this way. I really feel bad about making you walk that much"

He made a face "What are you saying, Betty? Do you think I'm too old to walk or something?"

She giggled, seeing how serious he sounded. She nodded "Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying, Mr. Meade. I didn't want you to bust your hip!" she teased. He glared at her "You're making fun of me? Wow, Betty. This is the thanks I get for going out of my way to take you home?"

She glared at him this time, "Well this wouldn't have even been an issue if you could solve your problems like an adult! You called ME to come here, remember?!"

He grinned "Yep, I definitely remember. Especially you telling me how great I am" he smirked.  
She rolled her eyes "Great, now your ego is so big it might as well join the parade!"

He laughed "Nah, I wouldn't want you to get trampled by it" he played along.  
She giggled. "You're making fun of _me_ now? I really did almost get run over!"

He laughed "Ok, missy!" She smiled looking out the window. Daniel placed his hand on top of hers and said "you know I'm just teasing you, right?"

She felt butterflies with Daniel's hand on top of hers. She nodded "Mhm...I was doing the same. I don't think you're old."

He smiled.

"You act like a five year old too much" she said with a grin. He chuckled "That's right, I guess that keeps me young, huh?"

She nodded smiling and looked out her window. He looked to where his hand was on top of hers and back to her. Did she not realize that his hand was still sitting on top of hers? Did she not mind? He looked back to their hands and after a moment of silence he said "Why can't it be this easy with Sofia?"

She looked to him with a frown. "What?" She felt upset and some what jealous that Daniel brought her up.  
He looked to her "It's so easy being with you, Betty." he admitted quietly. He knew he probably shouldn't have said that out loud, but it was too late.

Betty felt her heart flip. Why was Daniel comparing her to Sofia?! She didn't want to be compared to her! And it had nothing to do with Sofia being beautiful.

How could Daniel compare what they had to what he and Sofia didn't have? The connection, the friendship she had with Daniel, she knew Sofia couldn't have. It was special. At least, she thought it was.

She didn't know what to say to Daniel's comment, so she simply looked back out her window, trying to hide the hurt she felt.

"Betty…" he gave her hand a soft squeeze, seeing that he probably upset her with his comment. He didn't mean to make her feel like he was comparing her to Sofia.

In actuality, he was only commenting on how different Betty made him feel. She made him feel comfort, friendship, happiness, ease, none of what he felt with Sofia. Sofia simply brought out his competitiveness, his impulsiveness.

"What Daniel?" she sighed, trying not to sound hurt. He gave her hand another gentle squeeze "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. That wasn't my intent."

She bit her lip and looked to him "I'm fine" she lied, feeling embarrassed that he could see she felt upset. He shook his head "You're not. You can't lie to me, Betty. We're friends."

She nodded "exactly Daniel, I thought we were friends"

He looked confused "Yeah?"

She sighed "Well, that's why it's so 'easy' being with me, I guess. I always thought the reason why we worked so well together and why we get each other is because our friendship is…-"

"Special?" he finished. She looked at him, and smiled "yah" she whispered. Daniel thought their friendship was special?

"I think that, too, Betty. You're definitely more than my assistant, you're probably my best friend" he admitted. Betty smiled brighter.

He smiled "There's that smile!" he tapped her cheek playfully.

"Daniel" She blushed and smacked his arm with the hand that'd he'd been holding this whole time. He grinned "What? You have the best smile! I wanted to see it!"

Betty looked at him, feeling butterflies. Why did Daniel have to say such sweet things to her?

Wasn't it bad enough that she had to work with such a handsome man every day? Then he had to go and say stuff that made her feel things. Things she had no business feeling about him.

"Now, come on, Betty, tell me more about your family's thanksgiving traditions, please!"  
She nodded anyway and said "okay, well…"

She went on to tell him about how she and her Papi cook Thanksgiving dinner together every year and make bunuelos even if nobody really eats them because her Mami used to make them.

She told him about how she and her sister had been fighting lately, especially about being there for the family. She also ended up telling him more about her mother.

He told her how he usually spent thanksgiving with his drunk mother and jerk father, and how he and Alex would always fight. As soon as he mentioned Alex, she could sense the shift in him. He cleared his throat, "Uh, nothing really special about my Thanksgivings. I guess that's why I always forget about it."

Betty placed her hand on top of his this time "I'm sorry Daniel!" He shrugged, looking out his window, trying not to feel so sad. He really missed his brother, as much of a jerk he was sometimes. Suddenly out of nowhere Betty smacks his arm "Ah! Daniel!"

"Ow Betty! What the hell?!" he asked in surprise rubbing his arm. She giggled "Sorry, I got excited. Daniel, why don't you join my family for Thanksgiving?"

"What?" his eyes grew bright, but then he shook his head "Nah, I wouldn't want to impose on your family time."

She rolled her eyes "Daniel, you won't impose. I'm inviting you. Christina will be there, too!"

"Are you sure your family won't mind?" he asked tentatively, trying not to get excited. "Of course not, Daniel!" she wasn't quite sure her sister would be happy, but she'd just have to deal with it, because she wanted Daniel to be there.

He smiled "really, you're sure?"

She laughed "Yes, Daniel."

He nodded "Cool, I'd really like that, Betty. I can come after that stupid brunch my father has every year!"

She laughed, because he really seemed to hate even wanting to go to the brunch. "Ok, well, dinner will be at 6"

He nodded. "Great"

When they made it to her house in Queens, Daniel got out and said "Hey, I just want to talk to your father for a minute, Betty."  
"Oh? Ok, Daniel, come on" she started walking, with Daniel following behind. When Betty opened the door, Justin was sitting in the living room with Santos.

As soon as he saw Daniel he squeaked happily and said "EEh! Daniel is here!" he ran over and hugged him. Daniel laughed as he let go "Hey Justin"

Santos got up and walked over "Hey"

"Santos, this is my boss, Daniel. Daniel this is is Justin's father" Betty gestured between them.

They shook hands. "Justin is a great kid" Daniel said, causing Justin to smile really big and Santos to nod "he's a special little man" he put his arm around Justin pulling him closer. He looked to Santos with a grin. Betty could see how much Justin needed his father, even though Hilda does everything she can to make Justin happy.

"Oh, Mr. Meade!" Ignacio said when he came into the room and saw him. "Please Mr. Suarez, call me Daniel. Mr. Meade is my dad!"

Betty smiled, while her father chuckled "ok, Daniel."

Daniel walked over to him and said "Could I speak to you for a minute?"

Ignacio nodded and led them to the kitchen. Of course Betty wanted to know what Daniel was going to talk to her father about so she followed. Daniel didn't seem to mind that she was there.

In fact, he saw her and smiled, then looked to her father and said "First I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I've been taking too much of Betty's time. Sometimes, I guess I forget that she has a life" he said glancing to her with a grin, she rolled her eyes knowing he was teasing her about how she yelled at him earlier that day.

"So, I figured I drop her home since I made her come all the way into the city for me."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Also, uh...if you don't mind, Mr. Suarez, I'd like to help you find a good lawyer. I don't want you to worry about the cost. I want to do this as a thank you for, well, one for Betty always being there for me, and for you putting up with me keeping Betty so much"

Betty bit her lip, as she listened. Daniel was incredibly sweet when he wanted to be. She hated that! It made it even harder to not have feelings for him.

Ignacio smiled "Thank you, Daniel. You're very kind."

Daniel shrugged "Only because Betty is such a good influence on me"

Betty smiled.

"Or else, she'd yell at me if I'm not!" he said with a grin looking to her again. She blushed "Daniel, I don't yell!"

Her papi and Daniel both laughed, knowing the truth. Ignacio patted him on the back "You are more than welcome to be here for dinner, Daniel. It's the least I can do for your generosity."

He nodded with a smile glancing to Betty who smiled back. "That'd be great, Mr. Suarez. I'll be here. Thank you."

Ignacio nodded with a smile and looked to Betty. "Betty, mija, your sister and I put the turkey in the oven. Can you finish the bunuelos? I want to look for something"

"Ok papi!" When he left, Betty poked Daniel's arm. "Ow, Betty! What was that for?" he rubbed the bruised area from her earlier smack. She smirked "Well, one for embarrassing me!"

He grinned "What?!" he shrugged. She poked him again. "Ow! Betty! Stop poking me!" he rubbed his arm again.

"Two… for helping my papi. That is...really amazing, Daniel" she hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "It's the least I can do, Betty. You are always there for everyone. I want to be there for you" he said in a soft voice intensifying the butterflies she was already feeling from his hug.

She let go of him, and looked to him "Thank you"

He nodded with a smile "My pleasure, Betty. So uh.." he looked to the time on his watch and said "Would it be ok if I hung out here for a bit? If I leave now, I'd be way too early for that stupid brunch! I definitely don't want Sofia to think I'm there early to see her!"

She rolled her eyes. That was the third time he called that brunch stupid. She nodded "That's fine. You can help me with the bunuelos?" she suggested. He nodded "ok"

After about ten minutes of them making more, Daniel picked up a cooled one "Can I try one?"

She nodded "yah, but it doesn't have the powdered sugar on it. It tastes better like that. Here" she had a small bowl of powdered sugar sitting next to them a sugar duster. She picked that up and started sprinkling the sugar over them. He watched her as she was lost in her task.

After a minute, he got an idea. He grinned, picking up the bowl and had the sugar spray all over her. She gasped in shock and looked to him for a second not believing he sprayed her with sugar. It was only after he laughed that she said "Daniel! I cannot believe you just did that!" She was covered in sugar powder.

He grinned "What can I say? I AM five years old sometimes!" he laughed. She laughed, and smacked him on the shoulder again. "I hate you, Daniel!"

She looked at herself and then him and when he laughed, she pouted "How would you like it if did that to you!" she help up her little can of sugar.

"You wouldn't!"

She nodded "I so would!" he could see she was being serious, so he stepped forward quickly wrapping his arm around her waist and reaching for her hand trying to prevent her from spraying him with sugar!

She laughed "Daniel, haha! Stop!" she giggled trying to push him away, but his grip was tighter. He laughed "No! Not until you put the weapon down!"

She laughed "Ok, fine! Let go!" He let go of her suspiciously, and with good reason because as soon as he let go of her she sprayed some, but he was able to shift so it wouldn't get on him.

He laughed, "Hah! You didn't get me, missy!" Just as she was about to spray him again, he grabbed her wrist holding stopping her making her laugh. When he did he caught sight of the time on his watch and said "Shit! I'm going to be so late to that stupid brunch!" He let go of her wrist, forgetting the possibility that she could get him back, but she didn't and placed it down on the counter. "Oh! I completely forgot!"

He nodded "Sorry, Betty, but shit I have to go! This was a blast!" he was about to leave but said "I can still come back for dinner, right?"

She giggled "Yes!"

"Great! This was fun!"  
She nodded and started to clean the mess, but when he leaned close to her, she looked at him in surprise. He was standing so close, but when he said "So, think Sofia will like me?" he asked with a hopeful smile, she felt her heart twist.

"She'd be crazy not to" she said looking in his eyes. He smiled brighter "Thanks Betty! I'll catch you later! You're the best!" he was half tempted to kiss her again, but quickly left, knowing he was going to be incredibly late to that stupid brunch!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Thankful Night**

 _For entertainment only! =)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Betty looked at herself covered in the powdered sugar and all over the kitchen floor and sighed.

She felt upset that Daniel had to leave. She started to sweep the floor covered with the sugary substance resulting from her and Daniel's earlier play session. She really wished he didn't go to that 'stupid brunch'! She was having so much fun with him. She blew her hair.

Now, she wished she had messed up his suit so he really would have missed that dreadful brunch! The stupid brunch where that idiotic Sofia was!  
She knew she had no right to be jealous, but how could Sofia not see how amazing Daniel was?!

She was nuts! Daniel really was a catch! He was handsome, sweet, he could be smart on occasion. She grinned. When he wasn't acting like a five year old!

She bit her lip. He also had the most charming smile! She loved it whenever he smiled at her. And his eyes… they were...beautiful. He really did have killer blue eyes! She shook her head! She really needed to stop!

She needed to stop thinking about Daniel! Now, she was the one who was nuts! Daniel would never be with a girl like her. She just wasn't pretty or attractive enough for Daniel to notice her as anything but a friend.

She smiled. She was happy when Daniel told her she was his best friend. He was her's. She wondered if she were beautiful, would things be different between them. She shook her head. She quickly finished wiping down the kitchen counter and went upstairs for a shower. She was a mess!

When Betty made it upstairs she started to pick out some clothes to change into after her shower, but then had a thought. She quickly picked out her phone from her pocket.

She waited for her friend to pick up. "Bet-ty! Couldn't wait to see me later?" Christina teased.

She smiled "Well, kind of... Christina, uh...I kind of have a favor to ask"

"Anythin' Bet-ty!"

Betty smiled "Well, I kind of wanted to...dress a little... nicer for Thanksgiving dinner, do you think, would it be ok if…"

"Oo Bet-ty do you want me to dress you?"

She nodded "Mhm, is that ok?"

"I've been wantin to dress you forever, yes! Yir actually going to let me?"  
Betty smiled nodding "Yes!" she giggled with Christina's excitement over dressing her.

"Alright luv, I'll be there in an hour and a half!"

"Ok, Christina! Thank you! You're the best!"

"Yah- yah! Just think of me as yir fairy Godmother!"

Betty laughed when she ended the call. She smiled taking a look at herself in the mirror. "Say good-bye to the old Betty!" She quickly took a shower and just put on a pair of old jeans and a button up until Christina got here.

She ran down the stairs and saw her sister, and pulled her away from the kitchen table not paying attention to that shady lawyer sitting there. "Betty! What the heck, mami?!"

"Hilda! I could really use my big sister right now!"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Can you please style my hair for dinner tonight and maybe...help me with my make-up?"

"What? Really? Why?"

Betty shrugged, looking down shyly "Well...Hilda I just...I want to be more confident and beautiful… like you!" she said looking at her sister. Hilda smiled "really? You want to be like me? I wish I could be like you, Betty! You're so smart and ambitious, you've got this great job, with a great boss…who I heard dropped you home, by the way."

Betty rolled her eyes "Sure, now you're praising my job? What happened to yesterday and this morning when you said I was forgetting my family!" she said annoyed.

Hilda sighed "I'm jealous, ok? I see you, following your dreams, and here I am, I can barely sell beauty products!"

"Hilda, you'll find your passion. Sometimes it takes longer for people to find what they are meant to do or are good at. I know you'll find it."

Hilda sighed "Sure, I can't even find a good lawyer for Papi! Huh! I completely forget she's in the kitchen! I need to get back. By the way, I think you're right about her. She seems to be only concerned about getting her money."

Betty smiled "Oh, I guess Papi didn't get the chance to tell you. Um...well, when Daniel was over here, he spoke to Papi and wanted to help us find a good lawyer and he wants to pay for it. He said it was his way of thanking me for always being there for him."

Hilda smiled "what? Really? Wow, well, it's about time he returned the favors! You really do have a great boss, Betty."

Betty bit her lip, trying not to blush, but her sister was quick to notice her expression. Hilda's eyes grew wide "Betty!"

"What?" she feigned ignorance.

Hilda looked at her with her eyebrow raised "Do you want to be 'beautiful' for Daniel?"

Betty made a face "This isn't for Daniel, Hilda! This is for me! I'm tired of being the ugly girl!"

Hilda sighed "mami, how many times do I tell you you're not ugly! You are beautiful, Betty. You just need to stop hiding from yourself."

Betty bit her lip "So...will you help me?" she asked tentatively. Hilda grinned "hell yeah! Let me get rid of that woman!" she quickly rushed off, causing Betty to giggle.

When Daniel made it to the brunch, he knew he was over half an hour late. He saw his mother first as he entered; she looked surprised to see him "Daniel! I didn't think you'd come"

He felt really flustered, but said "I almost didn't make it. I had to drop Betty off in Queens and ran late."

Claire glared at her son "Daniel! Did you make that poor girl work on Thanksgiving?!"

He looked guilty, but said "That's why I dropped her off at home. It was the least I could do for her coming into the city for me."

She calmed at that.

"Oh, and speaking of favors, I uh...her father is having some problems with finding a lawyer, so I told them I'd help find someone good for them and help with the cost. Betty's always there for me. Her family is the best. I really wanted to do something nice for them. If anyone deserves it, it's them. "

Claire smiled as she listened to him.

He looked at her with a smirk "What?"

She grinned "Nothing, it's so nice to see you care about someone else, dear. That's very sweet of you" she placed a kiss to his cheek, causing him to smile. When she pulled away she looked at him strangely. "What is that in your hair?" she asked.

He laughed, running his fingers through his hair shaking it out "Uh…" Betty must have gotten him, after all.  
"I was helping Betty in the kitchen for a little while before I left and uh...we had a mishap with the powdered sugar"

She smirked "mishap?"

He smirked "Fine! We were playing with the sugar. I threw some sugar on her and she must have gotten me when she tried to throw some on me as payback"

She looked amused. "Sounds like you were having fun. You decided to come here, instead?"

He laughed "Uh…"

"Oh, Daniel, I was wondering if you were going to show up" Sofia said as she came over to them. His mother seemed to give her a suspicious look. Daniel smirked "Oh, so you were waiting for me?" he asked smugly.

Sofia brushed him off, "Don't flatter yourself, Daniel. I simply expected you to be here, since your parents are hosting" she said as she looked over to Mrs. Meade, who only seemed to look at her more carefully as a response. Daniel could tell she didn't really care for Sofia.

Claire looked back to her son "You have 'fun' dear. I need a refill" she said with her eyebrow raised. He pulled her away for a second "Mom, don't go having any alcohol."

She rolled her eyes "Daniel, I've had six cups of club soda!"

He chuckled, seeing how antsy that was making her. Just as he was returning to Sofia, his mom stopped him and whispered "You be careful with that one, Daniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes "Don't worry, mom!"

"I'm just saying" she placed a kiss to his cheek and went off. He shook his head and returned to Sofia who had looked like she was checking him out. He smirked and said "Have a nice sight?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I have Hunter" she said and sauntered over to some tall blonde guy who looked like a damn model. Shit! He sighed and walked over knowing he had to meet that guy. Maybe he really should have stayed at Betty's. He smiled, he really was having a great time with her. He knew if he hadn't noticed the time he wouldn't have even remembered this brunch.

While Hilda was getting everything set up to do Betty's hair and makeup, Betty sat in the chair waiting for her to come back. She wondered if she was completely nuts to want to look pretty. Would she even look any different? She took off her glasses for a second to look at herself in the mirror without them, despite the fact that she could barely see.

However, when she did she noticed sugar was still on her glasses. She smiled, thinking to her and Daniel's fun in the kitchen. She felt her cheeks warm remembering how it felt to have his arm around her and having him stand so close to her. He smelled so good. She blushed brightly.

She wondered how he was doing? She smiled and sent a text to Daniel.

After listening to Sofia gush on an on about Hunter for the past ten minutes, Daniel was getting annoyed. When his phone buzzed, he breathed a sigh of relief that he'd have a distraction from this boring ass conversation about how the guy... well, he didn't know because he stopped paying attention. As he took out his phone and saw that he'd gotten a text from Betty, a bright smile crossed his face.

 _I still had sugar on my glasses, even after I cleaned up!_

He grinned and text her back. _Yeah, well, my mom noticed I had sugar in my hair! I guess you got me after all!_

She quickly responded. _Hehe, sorry! So...how's the 'stupid brunch'?_

Daniel laughed when Betty referred to the brunch as stupid, knowing he'd said that more times than he remembered. He noticed a couple people stare at him, but went back to texting. _Still stupid! This Hunter guy is damn perfect! I don't have a shot!_

He waited for her response, and glanced over to everyone that was still blabbering on, and could see Sofia eyeing him. He smirked, but when he got Betty's text, his attention went back to her.

 _You're still a catch, even if Sofia doesn't see it, Daniel._

Daniel smiled, his heart lifting. How did Betty always manage to make him feel good, even when he felt like crap?! She was the best! He thought back to how he'd kissed her earlier that day. Her skin was so soft. He shook his head and responded. _Thanks Betty! You really are the best!_

She responded. _I really am, sometimes!_

He laughed, and that caused Sofia and a few of the other people gathered around to listen to Hunter to look to him. He grinned sheepishly and put his phone in his pocket for a second.

After they continued their conversation, he picked out his phone again and text Betty. _You are cracking me up! I swear everyone shot me a death glare for laughing!_

He could just picture Betty laughing when she read that. _Haha, sorry! Is it really that boring over there?_

He quickly text her back. _I was having way more fun at your house!_

He kind of wished he didn't notice the time on his watch. He wondered how much closer they could have gotten, 'playing' in her kitchen. Remembering the feel of her small waist and holding her wrist, all he could think about now was how he should have kissed her.

He felt his heart race when the buzz on his phone alerted him to her responding text.

 _I had fun, too._ Imaging Betty blushing as she text him that made his heart race even more. He shook his head. What was happening?

"Daniel!" his attention was taken to Sofia who came over to him, looking slightly annoyed. "You know it's incredibly rude to be on the phone while people are talking."

He grinned "What? Jealous that I wasn't paying attention to you and your model boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes "Would you get over yourself? You're not that irresistible!"

He grinned brighter, thinking about what Betty told him earlier that day. "I don't know. I've had women tell me otherwise!" he came back wanting to annoy her further. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to make her get a taste of her own medicine.

She stepped closer to him and said "that's because they can't see past their own egos"

He smirked "Hm...I'm not so sure. According to a friend I'm a catch!"

She rolled her eyes "Is it that dumb blonde who sits at the front desk?"

He glared at her "Hey! Amanda is a sweet girl. Don't take out your frustration on her just because you're jealous!" he said, getting more annoyed with her now.

"So what if I am?" she said in a seductive voice.

He rolled his eyes "Is there something you want from me Sofia? You're the one playing games, here!"

She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, "Hunter and I were going dancing. If you can dance, you should come"

He seemed offended "I can dance!"

"Oh man, I'm a terrible dancer" he heard Hunter say as he came over to join Sofia. Daniel grinned "Oh really? Well, I'm a pretty good dancer"

She smirked "Then, you should come" He could hear the flirtation in her voice.

He shrugged "I'll see if I can make it! I have plans tonight" he stated with a smirk. He could see a hint of frustration in her eyes.

Daniel wondered if Betty would want to go dancing? He didn't know why but here Sofia was trying to seduce him, and all he could think about was Betty. He smiled, at least he knew if Betty was there he'd have a great time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Thankful Night**

 _For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When Betty got Daniel's text that he had way more fun with her than being at the 'stupid brunch' with Sofia she couldn't lie that she was extremely happy.

She bit her lip when her sister came back to see her smiling. Hilda grinned "Oohh Betty! You got that falling in love look on your face!"

"what?! I don't have a falling in love look!"

Hilda nodded with a grin "Oh, you sure do, sis! Lemme guess… your lover boy Daniel?"

Betty blushed, "Hilda! How do you- NO!" she made a face trying to backtrack but it was too late, her sister was laughing "Listen, mamita, I don't care if you're falling for him, just be careful! After all, he is Mr. Playboy! I don't want you to get hurt, ok? And he's still your boss."

Betty bit her lip, and nodded, "I know, you're right! but...I don't think Daniel would ever hurt me! Not intentionally!"

Hilda shrugged "You know him better than I do. But hey, let's shake things up and make you gorgeous! Did I hear right when Justin said Daniel was coming over for dinner tonight? That's perfect! We'll make him see how amazing and beautiful you really are."

Betty chewed her lip as her sister started brushing her hair. "Isn't he dating that bitchy Reyes woman?" her sister asked suddenly.

"Hilda!"

Hilda shrugged "What? Come on, don't tell me you actually like her?"

Betty bit her lip, "Well…I did! Before she-"

"-went after your man?"

"Hilda! Daniel's not my...man! He's my...friend! My...best friend, but he can be with whoever he wants to be with! I don't care! It's just...there's something about her! I don't know if I really trust her."

Hilda rolled her eyes "Please, Betty, you can't lie to your big sis! I know you wish Daniel saw you as more than a friend. I read your diary!"

"Ugh! Do you have to be so nosy?! It's so annoying!"

Hilda smirked "I like to know everything, so sue me!"

Betty rolled her eyes. "I just think Sofia isn't right for Daniel. She seems kind of manipulative. I don't know! Who am I kidding, maybe I'm just jealous!" she sighed, feeling disappointed in herself.

Hilda smiled "Betty, you're so nice! You can't even be jealous like a normal person!" she laughed. Betty blushed.  
"Anyway, there has to be a reason why you think that she's manipulating him."

Betty shrugged "Well, Daniel told me she took her top off right in front of him in the elevator! I mean, who does that?! That's really...skanky, right?" Betty thought about how seductive Sofia was. Why would a woman, especially someone as seductive as Sofia, do that in front of a man if it wasn't intended to tease?

The more she thought about Sofia, the more she knew Sofia would only end up hurting Daniel.  
"And not to mention, she slept with Daniel and ended up having a boyfriend!" Betty frowned, knowing how painful it was to have someone cheat.

Hilda stared at Betty "Wow, she almost makes Gina Gambaro sound like a saint!" Hilda commented. She and Betty shared a look in the mirror and then burst into laughter at the absurdity of that notion. "Haha, good one, Hilda!" Betty giggled.

Hilda grinned, but went back to tending to Betty's hair. "Once Daniel sees you tonight, Betty, he's going to see how dumb he was to fall for that skank! You're going to look smokin!"

Betty bit her lip, blushing. She felt so nervous. Was she completely nuts to...want Daniel?

She felt butterflies thinking back to when he kissed her... how sweet he was to her... and...when they were fooling around in the kitchen, she felt...something.

Daniel couldn't wait to leave this lame brunch. It was worse than he imagined, not only was it because he had to sit at this table and eat with people he hated, but especially because that stupid Hunter knocked into him having his wine spill on his shirt. The nice shirt that Betty helped him pick out! Now there was a horrible stain on it. He would have to go home and change.

That moron! Couldn't he look where he was going?

He laughed, he knew it was all his fault, though. He was trying to send a text to Betty about going dancing, and wasn't paying attention as he was walking and knocked into Hunter having him spill wine all over himself. He grinned... and Hunter!

Even when Betty wasn't around, her clumsiness rubbed off on him. He smiled as he thought about Betty and how adorable and clumsy she was.  
He grinned, she had run into the glass door of the conference room on her first day! She was so cute.

He couldn't lie that he was really looking forward to going to her family's thanksgiving dinner. He liked her family. That Justin was a great kid. And her dad was so generous. Nothing like _his_ father, who was sitting at the end of the table bragging about how successful his business was.

He rolled his eyes, he needed to be around a nice family! Who actually liked being together! And... he liked being with Betty.

He needed to text her about going dancing! As he slipped his phone from his pocket and opened up their messages, he had a thought; would this be like a date?

He paused and stared at his phone, not realizing that a smile was on his face as he read her last text to him that she had fun with him when they were messing around, quite literally, in her kitchen. As he was about to text her, he was snapped back to reality when he felt Sofia's foot creep up his leg under the table as she sat across from him.

He looked at her and she had her eyebrow raised, probably wondering why he wasn't staring at her. He smirked, Sofia was jealous! Great!

Hilda smiled as she looked at her sister in the mirror. She was going to look so beautiful by the time she was done with her. As she finished straightening the last section of her hair the doorbell rang. "That must be Christina!" Betty stated excitedly jumping up from the chair.

Hilda laughed "Good timing! Your hair looks so pretty. I just have to do your makeup!"

Betty smiled and hugged her sister "Thank you, Hilda!"

"Now, let's see what Christina brought for you to wear!" Hilda felt so excited. She had wanted to makeover her sister for the longest time. She knew Betty was a lovely girl, but for some reason she chose to hide it! She couldn't understand why!

They made their way to the door, Justin had already beat them and was bombarding Christina with questions.

"Christina! Hey! Oo! What's in the garment bag?" he asked eagerly. Christina smirked at Betty as she saw her walking over. "I'm here to dress your Aunt Betty."

Betty appeared next to him and Justin's eyes grew bright. "AB! You look amazing! OMG! Are you like, getting a makeover?"

Betty blushed, shrugging "Uh…"

"OMG! Do you have stuff from the Closet?"Justin was trying to unzip the bag, while Christina stopped him. Betty and Hilda snickered knowing that Justin had to be driving Christina nuts right now. "Oo, maybe Dolce? Prada? Chanel?"

Christina grinned "Perhaps! You are a little fashion elf, aren't you?"

He grinned and nodded. Santos had walked up and put his arm around Justin "Don't you want to finish watching the football game, kid?"

Justin shook his head "No way! I've been waiting my whole kid life for this! EE!" he squealed happily. Betty and Hilda could see that Santos didn't seem too happy that his son was more interested in fashion than sports. Santos looked to Betty "What are you getting so dolled up for? That Daniel guy that was here?"

Betty blushed "What? No!"

Justin grinned "OMG! OMG! AB! Daniel Meade?! He is like royalty in the fashion world!" he stated "and he totally likes you!"

"What? No! Justin, you're, that's, not...what?!" she blabbered, her face turning red.  
Santos put his arm around his son again, and grinned "Hah, she's blushing, I don't think I've ever seen you blush, before! Actually, now that I think about it maybe around Bobby Talercio, right Hilda?" he looked to her, causing Hilda's eyes to grow wide, and her to blush. She felt her heart race just at the mention of Bobby. In fact, he would probably be Justin's father if it wasn't for Betty hanging around them all the time.

Betty blushed brightly "Santos! That's not true! I, um…" she felt flustered "whatever! I just want to look nice for dinner" she stated.

Santos looked to Justin with a grin "To seduce your boss?"  
Justin grinned "Yah, AB! He is going to drool when he sees you!"

Everyone laughed while Betty blushed.  
"What is all the commotion?" Ignacio stated as he came over after hearing his loud family.

Hilda smirked "Betty is getting a makeover for Daniel!"

Betty's eyes grew wide. "Hilda! Shut up!" Betty smacked her sister who was grinning.

"No, Papi, Daniel is... I'm not...um….they're just...uh…I" she blushed crimson as her father looked at her with his eyebrow raised, a small smile surfacing the longer she stammered nervously.

"Oo!" everyone made ooing sounds to tease her and she frowned "I hate you all!"

He chuckled "Mija!"

"Papi, stop it!" she felt so embarrassed. This didn't go at all like she hoped. She wanted it to be low-key that she was dressing up, not a whole production from her family!

Her papi smiled and wrapped his arm around her "You two could not stop glancing at one another when we were in the kitchen."

She bit her lip. "Oo AB! You totally have a crush on him, don't you?!" Justin stated excitedly.

"Alright, alright, we don't have all day! Let me work my magic, now!" Christina nudged Betty to walk up the stairs, "I knew you were obsessed with im!" she teased causing Betty to blush "Christina! I am not!"

Christina laughed, while everyone followed them up the stairs to Betty's room. When they got upstairs, Betty looked at all of them like they were nuts. "Uhhh! Why are you all here?"

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Hilda stated "Yah, AB! This is my dream! And besides, I want to see the dresses Christina brought!" Justin added.

Ignacio looked to Santos and back to Betty "We are here for moral support." Santos shrugged "It's not fun watching football alone… and, I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a man's opinion " he looked to Justin who grinned that his father wanted to be a part of this.

Betty took a deep breath. This was getting too intense for her. Now, everyone knew she liked Daniel! It was so embarrassing! Especially since Daniel was going to be at her house in five and a half hours! Her family always found a way to embarrass her!

Daniel felt so bored as he listened to Hunter go on and on about a mission trip he was part of; he hated social gatherings! He rolled his eyes as Sofia looked at Hunter and said "He's so considerate" placing her hand on his chest.

Daniel wanted to throw up! Can anyone be more annoying? he thought.

"So, Daniel, you mentioned you have plans tonight?" Sofia asked. He knew she was curious about why he blew her off. He smirked "Yep!"

"Lemme guess...A date?"

He shrugged "It could be" He could see her eye twinge with jealousy. He grinned "I'm going to Betty's for thanksgiving"

She smirked "Your assistant Betty?"

He felt annoyed how she made Betty sound like she was nothing but his assistant. He smiled "no, my _friend_ Betty." His mother was sitting next to him and he saw her look to him with a smile. Obviously she was happy that he was putting Sofia in her place. The more he spent time with her at this lame brunch, the more he was seeing the game she was playing.

"She is friendly" Sofia stated, her voice laced with fakeness.

Daniel nodded "she is. Her family is great. She and her family invited me to Queens for dinner"

Claire smiled "Betty is delightful. I'm sure you'll have fun, dear. I should give you a present for her" He looked to her and nodded "Ok. Thanks mom! I think she'd like that. She loves you"

Claire smiled and nodded "She is very sweet. It's refreshing to know someone who is genuine and kind" she stated before she glanced over to Sofia, clearly implying she was the opposite of that.

Daniel wondered why his mother seemed to hate Sofia so much. There was a tenseness at the section of the table they were sitting at. Which was surprising since his father happened to leave unexpectedly at some point in the brunch. He was always made everything more tense.

He sighed, he really couldn't wait to be with a normal family, like Betty's, who made everything seem more calm, certainly, more fun.

"Oh my God Betty, Daniel is going to die if he sees you in that!" Hilda stated her eyes growing wide, seeing her come out of the bathroom in this really sexy red dress that flattered her impeccably, highlighting those curves she seemed to hide in oversized clothing. Her sister was a hottie under all that!

Justin came over to his mom and AB, while Christina stood aside as her family made the final assessments. "No way mom! That's too slutty!"

"Justin!" Hilda and Betty both scolded him. He rolled his eyes "What? You have to look classy, AB!"

"Ey! I have to say Betty, you look smokin! That's a hot dress" Santos stated as he observed.

Betty bit her lip glancing down "really, I don't know? Isn't it a bit...much? Maybe not enough?" she said as she pulled at the form fitting dress. It clung to her body, was much shorter than she would ever like to wear, it highlighted her 'assets' maybe a bit too much for her liking.

She looked to her papi "What do you think, papi?" she asked nervously, her cheeks slightly rosy.

He made a face "I agree with Justin! Less is more, mija!"

Justin and Betty grinned that he said that. She giggled and nodded "Ok, Christina, what's next?"

They went back inside the bathroom, Betty changing into a light lavender dress, that was quite pretty, the fabric light and flowy. She bit her lip, thinking about Daniel in his purple shirt, and his killer blue eyes. She shook her head, and said "I'm not wearing this!"

"You don't like it?"

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "Actually...I love it! It's so pretty, but...Daniel's wearing purple! That's too much! It'll be weird!" she stated, decisively.

"Good call, luv! You want 'im to not know yir obsessed with 'im!"

"Christina! Will you stop?!" she blushed. "I'm not obsessed with Daniel. I just like to be with him. I love working with him. I think he's a great boss. He's fun. He's nice to me. He's always making me feel like I matter. Like I'm...needed. What?"

Christina simply watched her babble on with a smirk on her face. "Ok, fine! I'm obsessed with him, okay?!" she caved, Christina knowing her all too well. Christina chuckled "That's the first step, luv! Admitting yir addiction!"

Betty looked at Christina and then laughed. "Ok, so...is there anything else?"

Christina nodded "There's this one" she pulled out a yellow dress, that Betty's eyes grew bright at instantly "Oo! I love that! It's so pretty!" she took it from her and quickly changed into it, christina zipping it up.  
"You look like the sun, Betty! It's quite lovely on you"

Betty smiled brightly, as she looked at herself in the mirror. This dress was perfect! She loved it! It was flattering, pretty, stylish. "I love the sun! This is so me!" she walked out of the bathroom, everyone's eyes grew bright "Wow, Betty! You look gorgeous!" her sister smiled

"Very pretty, mija! Eso me gusta!"

/Betty smiled, but Justin shook his head as he came up. "Not tonight, AB! You have to look elegant, classy! That is too bright! It's a great day dress, but you need something more...subtle for night!"

Santos watched his son in surprise. He really seemed to like this dressing up stuff. Part of him felt bothered that his son was more into 'girly things', but part of him felt happy that his son was happy. He wanted to be a good father.

Betty frowned as she looked down at the dress on her. She really thought this was the dress.

"You look great, AB! But you want to wow Daniel without actually meaning to, does that make sense?" he sounded so sure, how could she not trust her nephew. She smiled "Ok, fine. Help me find something" she pulled him along to the bathroom with Christina to help pick something out for her to wear.

When they went back in, Justin went through all the dresses in the garment bag and picked out a black one "Justin, black? That's so….boring!" she sighed.

He shook his head "Black is not boring! You're going to look amazing, AB! Trust me!"  
Betty looked to Christina for help but instead she nodded and said "This was my favorite, Bet-ty! I side with yir nephew! He is a little fashion elf! You'll look stunning in this!"

Betty bit her lip "Fine! I'll wear it!" she made Justin wait outside and quickly changed into this black one. She hated to admit it but as she put it on she felt like it looked nice. It fit her perfectly and it was very flattering.

She looked in the mirror, Christina standing next to her, shooting her a smile "You look lovely, dear! I think Daniel's eyes will roll when he sees you, luv!"

Betty bit her lip, blushing. "Oo! I have something perfect to go with this dress!" she rummaged in a small bag filled with accessories. She pulled out a few things. "Let's get Hilda back in here to finish yir hair and makeup, and then we'll wow everyone"

Betty nodded. When Christina came back in with Hilda, they both seemed to have a mischievous smile on their faces. She wondered what they had conspired. When Hilda saw her her eyes grew bright "You look gorgeous, Betty! Justin is a genius!"

"Daniel is going to freak"

Half an hour later, Hilda was done with her make up, made a few touch ups to her hair, placing a beautiful clip in her hair, and Christina had put some jewelry on he.

Christina nodded "I would pay good money to see the look on his face when he sees you, luv!"  
Betty got up and looked in the mirror, smiling brightly "That's... me? Wow! I look...I look so…"

"HOT!" Hilda and Christina exclaimed.

Betty bit her lip "EEK! I can't believe I actually look pretty! You guys are the best! I, wow, Hilda, you should be a beautician! You're so amazing at this!" she said before hugging her sister. Hilda pulled away and looked at her "Really? You mean that? I love doing hair and makeup. I've always been good at it!"

Betty and Christina nodded "You're great at it! Hilda! That's your talent!"

Hilda grinned "AHH! Betty, you're the best! I love you!" she hugged her sister again.

"You look so beautiful, sis! See, you are beautiful, Betty! You're gorgeous! Daniel is not going to know what hit him!"

Betty bit her lip, trying to calm her heart down, it was racing so much. She couldn't lie, she was extremely excited for dinner. She walked out into her room, so everyone else could see their production. All their eyes grew wide "O.M.G. Ahhh! You look fabulous AB! OMG! I can die happily now!" he stated dramatically, causing everyone to laugh, including Santos.

"Wow Mija! You look...stunning. Preciosa, mi amor!" he placed a kiss to her cheek.  
She blushed. "Really?" Betty felt her heart expand with all of their complements.

Santos nodded "You look great! Wow, who knew you were such a hottie under there, huh?" he said with a smirk. Hilda folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "Guess it runs in the family!" he winked at Hilda. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to finish cooking!" Ignacio said. "I'll come help you, papi!" Hilda said, giving Betty another big hug before following her father. Santos left with her. Justin and Christina looked at her with big grins. She giggled "You guys are magical! I don't know what I'd do without you!" she hugged them both.

"You see AB! I told you!"

She nodded "fine, you're right. This is nice! Thanks"

He grinned "Just get me some cool swag from the closet as a Thank you!"

She giggled and hugged him. She looked to Christina "Thank you so much for coming here early and helping me!"

Christina grinned "Anythin' fir you luv! Especially if it's to help you get a man!"

Betty blushed "Christina!"

She shrugged "What? Now, yir shy? Admit that you want that man!"

Betty bit her lip "No...that's so embarrassing! I still feel so mortified that everyone knows I like him! Ugh!

Her eyes grew wide thinking back to earlier in the day when she'd told him all that she thought about him. "God, I hope Daniel doesn't already think I have a crush on him or something! God, I'm so crazy! You know, I blurted that he's was great person, and handsome and kind and a catch and that any woman would be crazy to not be with him? God, what was I thinking, saying all that?"

Christina grinned "I told you, yir obsessed! I might as well help since I'm 'ere!"

Betty nodded "Thanks Christina! I'll be down in a minute!"

Once Christina left, Betty looked in mirror again and smiled "I'm a confident, beautiful, successful -" she shook her head, was she really about to quote Sofia?!

She started again "Betty Suarez, you are beautiful and confident and best of all... you're Daniel's best friend. You got this!" she let out a deep breath hoping that was enough for Daniel to notice her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Thankful Night**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As Betty went downstairs to help her papi and sister in the kitchen, she was feeling flutters in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was actually going to try and…'win' Daniel.

She wondered if he was still at that brunch trying to win over Sofia. She sighed, she needed to stay positive! Even if Daniel still wanted Sofia, Daniel was her friend.

She sighed, she wanted to be more than his friend, though.

She would just have to make it through dinner.

When she got into the kitchen her sister and Christina were both in there, and as soon as they saw her they howled and whistled "Ay mami! Caliente chicaa!" her sister cheered, "Hildaaa! stop !" Betty blushed, as her sister smacked her butt.

Christina laughed "Come on Bet-ty, can you blame us fir bein excited? You look right gorgeous!"

Betty bit her lip trying to hide her smile, but Christina grinned "Meade is going to fall over in his chair when he sees you, luv"

Betty let out a breath "Can you both please stop? I'm already so nervous just dressing up a little, then you all have to go and embarrass me!"

Hilda shrugged "That's what big sisters are for"  
Christina nodded "And best friends"

Betty rolled her eyes "Fine, can we just cook and stop fussing over me, please?!"

They both shared a look and nodded "If we must"

Betty bit her lip as she looked to the bowl of bunuelos sitting on the kitchen table. She couldn't lie she was really looking forward to dinner, even more so now, since Daniel was coming.

She wondered if he was enjoying that dreadful brunch, flirting with Sofia, by now. She wished Daniel stayed and missed that dumb brunch.

Everyone had been eating; Daniel figured he didn't want to eat that much since he was going to Betty's for dinner. He smiled. He couldn't remember ever looking forward to a Thanksgiving dinner.

He was snapped back to reality when Sofia tapped her foot against his leg across the table. He noticed her eyeing him the whole time. He looked to her and she had her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Daniel, you've hardly touched your food."

He nodded "I don't really want to eat that much. I've heard from Betty plenty of times that her father is a great cook. I can't wait to eat his food"

Daniel could see that any time he mentioned Betty, Sofia would give an annoyed look. He smirked. "I'm also looking forward to trying those bunuelos Betty and I were making"

Sofia looked surprised "you cooked with Betty?"

Daniel nodded with a smile "Yeah, it was fun. We had a blast. I can't wait to try one." he said with a smirk.

Claire watched her son in intrigue. He may have simply been trying to make Sofia 'jealous', but she wondered if there was an entirely different reason he couldn't stop talking about Betty.  
She smiled when he said "She looked really cute, especially with powdered sugar all over her." He almost couldn't hold back his smile when he said that.

Sofia's eyes were wide, clearly surprised that Daniel was talking about Betty with such fondness.

"Dude, it sounds like you have a crush on this Betty chick!" Hunter stated, resulting in a smack in the arm from Sofia sitting next to him. He shrugged in obliviousness.

Claire smirked enjoying the show, especially at the stunned look on her son's face. And the equally stunned look on that Sofia's face.

Hunter's remark surprised Daniel. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want to disagree in front of Sofia, but he wanted to deny it!

 _He wasn't crushing on Betty!_

She was simply his friend. Who he sort wanted to kiss! But still, she was just his friend! He had fun with her. He enjoyed her company. He liked working with her. And sure, maybe he thought she was cute, but that didn't mean he had a crush on her!

After an hour as everyone decided to 'chat' some more, and people had finished eating, Claire came over to her son.  
"Daniel, dear, I'm going to get going. These parties bore me, and your father is acting strangely. I rather go home and get that gift for Betty, before I am tempted to drink myself into oblivion!"

He nodded "Ok, thanks again! Betty will be so happy when she sees I have a gift from you for her."

Claire smiled "She is darling, a little strange, perhaps, but she has a big heart." she said looking at her son intently. He smiled, his silent way of agreeing with his mother's assessment of Betty. "I have to go home and change my shirt. I can meet you?"

She nodded "Yes, I'll call you"

He placed a kiss to her cheek "By the way, mom, I'm really proud of you."

She rolled her eyes "Yes, I have been behaving, I suppose."

He laughed. She smiled "Now, I take it that you do have a slight crush?"

"On Betty?"

She grinned "Did I say Betty?"

He rolled his eyes "Very funny, mom! No, I mean...well, look, I think Betty is great. I love her, but she's just my...friend. A really great friend. Who I work with."

She looked at him with a smirk "Friend?"

He shrugged "Yah! I know it's hard to believe but I CAN actually be friends with a woman!"

She laughed "Perhaps, however, who said you could _only_ be friends?"

He sighed "Mom, cut it out! Stop messing with my head! Betty's my friend. I'm just going to her family's dinner. It's not a date or anything!" he stated, feeling the need to defend himself, despite his earlier thought that it very well could be a date. He shook his head.

She nodded "Alright, dear, I'll take your word. I suspect you are more than looking forward to this dinner?" she asked.

He shrugged "Well, yah, I am, actually. I think Betty's family is great. And I always feel good around them. And Betty…" he smiled "She makes me feel like a decent person." he grinned "she actually told me I was a catch, earlier"

She looked at him, wanting to smack her son in the head. Was the man that clueless? "Daniel, you're a very charming man. I simply think Betty brings out the best in you. Are you sure you're not...in love?"

"What? In love? With Betty? Mom! Don't be crazy!"

She shrugged "I'm only listening. You did say you love her" she smiled

He nodded "I meant, as a friend. Like... you know, I love Becks, and he's my friend."

She rolled her eyes "Please, Daniel. I'm not some idiot! Are you telling me you feel about Betty the same way you do Becks?"

He sighed "Well, yes, and no! I mean... Becks is more like my brother, and Betty is...I don't know! Special, I guess."

She smirked "Ok, whatever you need to tell yourself son. By the way, just so you know, I love Betty a million times more than that Reyes woman you've been fawning over!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Ok mom! I haven't been fawning over her! And why do you hate her so much?"

Claire shrugged "Call it what you may, dear, mother's intuition, I suppose. Something about her. She seems more conniving than Wilhelmina. "

Daniel laughed "What? Wilhelmina? Are you sure you haven't been drinking? I don't think anyone can be worse than Wilhelmina!"

She shrugged. "Maybe, Maybe not"

He sighed "Mom, look, stop whatever it is you're doing"

"What am I doing?"

He looked at her "you know. Messing with my head"

She smiled "Perhaps I'm just making you realize what you already know"

He rolled his eyes "What? That I'm in love with Betty?"

She smiled "So, you admit you're in love with her?"

He sighed "Look, don't you have a present to get? I think I'm going to get going soon, myself."

She shook her head "alright, dear. I'll see you soon"

When his mother left, Daniel let out a nervous breath. He wasn't in love! With Betty? He shook his head, no! Sure he did love her. She was different. He kind of adored her. She was so positive, about everything. He loved how excited she got over the smallest things. Like when he 'rescued' her silly bunny. It was hard not to find her adorable.

He sighed, that didn't mean he was in love or had a crush on her. She was Betty!

As he started to pour himself some scotch, he felt someone brush up against his side, very obviously Sofia.

"Shouldn't you be doing that to your boyfriend?" he said before taking a drink and then looking to her.

She bit her lip and ran her fingers up his arm. "He went to the bathroom. I do hope you come dancing"

He drank some more of his scotch and then said "Why are you with that moron if you've been hitting on me this whole time? You must think I'm an idiot to fall for your crap!"

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised in surprise, glanced around them, and surprising him when she pulled him close to her and whispered "you're too hot when you're angry" into his ear before she placed a kiss to his cheek and sauntered off to join Hunter as he walked back in.

Daniel watched her in annoyance. That woman was infuriating! Ever since he met her she'd been messing with him. He couldn't tell what her game was. Did she want him or was she just playing him for a fool?

She kissed that damn Hunter and then glanced to him with a smirk.

He sighed, and downed the rest of his scotch, knowing he needed to get out of this place. His phone beeped suddenly. He picked it out of his pocket to see a text from his mom. He opened it and smiled when he read: I know the perfect present for Betty!

He needed to get home and change so he could meet his mom. He left without a word to anyone, especially not Sofia.

As Betty was helping her father and sister 'cook' in the kitchen for the past hour and a half, she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel, and how just earlier they were in here having fun.

She remembered when he was leaving and had come up really close to her, she couldn't lie, she thought he might kiss her again. She bit her lip, as she drifted off, remembering how surprising it was for him to kiss her the first time. She felt butterflies as she wondered how nice it'd be to actually kiss him.

"Earth to Bettyy! Helloooo!" she heard her sister, and looked to her "huh, what?"

"Woah! You sure are in la la land. Are you fantasizing about your man?"

Betty rolled her eyes "Hilda! How many times do I have to tell you? Daniel is not my man!" she sighed in annoyance, luckily her father had stepped out for a minute.

Hilda shook her head "whatever, mami! We all know how crazy you are about him! You're always going off after him, saying 'Daniel needs me'!"

Betty bit her lip, knowing that was true, but...Daniel did usually need her. "Ugh, Hilda, please. I'm going to go help Christina set up the dining room. You're driving me crazy!" she said as she took her apron off, taking one of the plates of food with her and leaving.

When Betty walked into the dining room, Christina smiled and said "Hello there, luv! You look charming, Bet-ty."

Betty smiled "Thanks Christina, but please don't talk to me about Daniel! I'm already so nervous and embarrassed enough having everyone know that I wanted to dress up for him"

Christina grinned "Oh, but I can't help it, Bet-ty! You finally let me dress you and you look darling, and I can't help but get excited when my best friend likes a bloke! A rich, handsome one, who we both happen to work with"

Betty laughed "Christina, come on! Will you ever stop talking about men?"

Christina laughed, herself "Me? never! Men and booze are my weakness!"

Betty giggled "The first step is admitting that!" she teased. Christina grinned "That's right! "

After Daniel made it back to his place and changed into a black silk button up shirt, he slipped his tie back on, happily, glad that wine didn't ruin his tie, and remembering how Betty fixed his tie for him.

Once he was done with his tie, he called his mom, deciding on where they should meet so he could get Betty's gift. Within half an hour they were able to meet half way. His mother handed him a small gold gift box, that had a small purple bow in the center. He nearly laughed when he saw that it was purple.

His mother looked at him with a curious smile "What?"

He shrugged "Nothing, I like the purple"  
She smiled, when she noticed that his tie was purple, she nodded "I see that"

He chuckled "Alright, thanks mom. I can't wait to give it to Betty. I'm sure she will love whatever you got for her."

She smiled "Thanks dear. I hope you have a nice 'date'" she said with a teasing tone. He rolled his eyes "yah-yah!"

Daniel left from meeting his mother with Betty's gift, he looked at the small gift box in his hand and realized he kind of wanted to get a gift for Betty, himself.

She had always been there for him, even when he was being such a jerk. He wanted her to know that he was really glad she came back to work for him after that awful week. He knew she absolutely had no reason to come back. He had treated her so terribly all because he chose to listen to that stupid Philippe!

He sighed, deep down he really hated disappointing people. Betty was someone who he liked being proud of him, even in the short time they've worked together. He knew he still made stupid mistakes and could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he genuinely wanted to do better so Betty would smile and tell him how good of a job he was doing.

He grinned, when she had told him that he was a great person, he felt good that she thought that. He didn't think anyone had ever told him he was even close to being a good person. For Betty to think it, well, hell, maybe he actually could be.

As he went inside of a gift shop and picked out some gifts for her and her family, he felt more and more excited to be with them all. He couldn't believe he was actually looking forward to a Thanksgiving dinner!

It was around 5:30 when all the food was ready and set on the table, when Betty got a text from Daniel that had an address. She looked at it in confusion when suddenly the ringtone of her phone startled her and she saw that Daniel was calling. She smiled "Daniel!"

"Betty! Hey, I need you!"

"Daniel, what? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I need you to meet me at the address I text you."

"What? But I thought-"

"You're the best, Betty! see you soon!"

Betty stared at her phone in confusion. What did Daniel need her for? Was he not coming to dinner any more?

She sighed, when she thought, did he want help winning over Sofia again? She really hoped that's not why he was calling her to meet him, 30 minutes before dinner with her family!

She tried calling him back, but it went straight to voicemail. She was slightly worried, but he didn't sound like he was in danger. She really hoped that he didn't call her on Thanksgiving, 30 minutes before dinner, for something stupid!

 _She would definitely kill him!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Thankful Night**

 **Hope you enjoy the story! =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When Betty was walking to the door, about to grab her blue fluffy coat, her sister walked down the stairs and said "Hey! Where are you going?"

Betty shrugged "Daniel needs me for something! I'll be back soon. Can you postpone dinner just in case we're late?"

Hilda eyed her sister suspiciously, but then smiled "Fine! but...here take my black coat! Your's is hideous!" Hilda practically tore her coat off her and shoved her black coat into her hands.

Betty pouted "Hey! I like my blue fluffy coat! It keeps me warm. This is so thin! It's so much shorter than mine. My legs are going to freeze!" she complained.

Hilda rolled her eyes "Betty, being beautiful is painful sometimes!" she commented shoving her sister out the door.

Betty looked to her in wonder "Why aren't you mad that I'm leaving?"

Hilda shrugged "Because it's obvious that he is nuts about you if he can't even wait until dinner to see you!" she grinned.

Betty's eyes grew wide "What? That's ridiculous! He just...he…" she really didn't know why he 'needed her'  
Hilda smirked and shot her a wink "Don't worry about dinner. Just hurry back! I'll stall for you."

Betty smiled "Thanks Hilda." she rushed out the door and got in the cab she called for.

She hoped Daniel didn't call her for something stupid. She'd not only be entirely upset, but she'd be disappointed in him. She thought he was becoming more considerate. She tried to call him again but it went to voicemail again. She hoped he wasn't in trouble!

After Daniel was finished with getting presents for Betty and her family, he had texted Betty the address to the dance club Sofia mentioned she and Hunter would go to

He never got the chance to text her about going dancing with him during the brunch and got caught up in changing and getting gifts to remember after.

When he'd gotten off the phone with her he winced at how stupid he had sounded. He didn't even ask her if she wanted to meet him to go dancing. He felt like a jerk. He just expected her to show up whenever he wanted, without realizing that dinner would be soon.

He hoped she wouldn't yell at him again, or worse, kill him!

He saw that Betty was trying to call him, but he didn't want her to back out. He really wanted to go dancing with her.

He could care less if Sofia was there. She was kind of getting on his nerves, flirting with him shamelessly and playing him, right in front of her perfect boyfriend.

What was her deal anyway? Was she just playing him or did she really want him?

He wasn't sure he cared enough about Sofia when all he could think about was Betty for some reason. She seemed to be all he could think about today. He smiled, she was really adorable and he had so much fun with her.

He'd never thought of her as more than a platonic friend or even simply his assistant before.

If he was being honest with himself, he knew she was never only his assistant. She had always been more to him. Their bond was special.

When he made it to the dance club and walked in, he noticed Sofia and Hunter dancing. He was surprised and annoyed to see that Hunter was, in fact, a great dancer. He looked at him stunned and said "I thought you said you can't dance"

"I can't! I haven't won a ballroom competition in five years"

Daniel sighed. Sofia saw him and grinned "Daniel, you made it"

He rolled his eyes "What else 'can't' he do?" he stated sarcastically. Sofia smirked at him and shrugged.

Daniel hoped Betty would get here soon. He didn't want to be here seeing those two show him up. He didn't know how to salsa. Maybe when Betty got here she could teach him.

Betty sighed when her cab stopped in front of some place which she realized was some sort of club. She really was going to kill Daniel. She called him, and was surprised when he picked up and said "Betty!"

"Daniel! Why haven't you answered my calls! where are you? Why did you want me to meet you here? Are you not coming to dinner anymore?" she asked somewhat disappointed.

"Wow, aren't you full of questions? First of all, of course I'm still coming to dinner. I've been looking forward to it all day! Second, I'm sorry. I just figured we could go dancing before dinner"

Betty bit her lip, trying to stop her smile from beaming. Daniel wanted her to come dancing with him? "Are you here? I don't see you!" he exclaimed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm still outside" she said with a giggle. He grinned, her laugh make him feel...good, was an understatement. "Well, aren't you going to come in? You did come all the way over here."

She looked to the line of people, and then thought she was already here, it would be ridiculous for her to have come all the way for no reason. "Fine, I'll be there in a second!"

"Great! See you in a minute!"

"Ok." she smiled and put her phone in her jacket pocket.

A few minutes later she was walking into the club seeing that it was a latin dance club.

There were so many people she couldn't see Daniel. She picked out her phone and decided it'd be easier to call him than make her way through the sea of people dancing to find him.

Daniel was eagerly waiting for Betty, just as Sofia was approaching him, his phone rang and he smiled when he saw that it was Betty calling again "Betty?"

"Daniel, where are you? I think it'd be easier if you find me. I'm at the front"

He glanced around from his spot and quickly spotted her, his heart skipping unexpectedly. "I see you!"

She smiled "Where are you?"

"I'm over by the DJ station, do you see me?" he waved, and saw when she noticed him, her smile spreading as she waved to him. She laughed, starting to walk over "I see you!"

"I'll be there in second!" he quickly ended the call. He barely noticed when Sofia was about to grab him to dance with her before he rushed off to meet Betty halfway.

When he made it over to her, his eyes grew bright at her appearance, and he hugged her to him around her waist. "Betty! You look...great!" She also smelled insanely pretty, her scent filling his senses as he hugged her.

She smiled, feeling butterflies from his hug, and the way his eyes were shining. "Thanks." Maybe it was a good thing she listened to her sister.

He smiled "I'm so glad you're here! Come on" he took her hand in his and pulled her along back to where he had been before.

When Betty saw Sofia and Hunter, the light in her eyes faded and she realized Daniel probably just wanted her there so he wouldn't look bad in front of Sofia. She let go of his hand and started to retreat back, when he stopped her "Hey, Betty! What's wrong? Where are you going?"

She felt her eyes water, but she held it together "Why did you want me here? Just to make Sofia jealous or something?" she stated, unable to keep her anger and annoyance out of her voice.

He frowned "No! I called you here, because I wanted to...I don't know, I want you here! Besides, I could care less if Sofia is jealous. She's kind of a total bitch!"

Her eyes grew wide, she couldn't hold back her smile. He laughed "Are you smiling?"

"What? No!" she stated defensively. He just looked at her. She bit her lip and shrugged "Maybe."

He smiled. She laughed "Fine, yes! I'm glad you noticed, okay?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

She lowered her voice "You deserve better, Daniel. She is manipulating you." She said as she glanced over to see Sofia approaching them, with a fake smile plastered on her face "Oh Bet-ty, I didn't know you were coming" She gave her a hug.

Betty gave a weak smile, feeling slightly intimidated, seeing Sofia in her red dress, with the deep plunging neckline showing off more than she needed to or ever should, more than obviously trying to entice Daniel, she was sure of it.

Betty was surprised when Daniel placed his arm around her and said "I invited Betty to come dancing before going to her family's for dinner."

Betty looked to Daniel in confusion. It sounded as if they were on a date. Of course that was entirely ridiculous. He was most likely only saying that to annoy Sofia.

Sofia looked to her "Have fun" She sashayed teasingly over to Hunter, and started dancing with him.

Daniel rolled his eyes "Would you look at that guy? He's good at everything! I can hardly dance a tenth as good."

She laughed seeing how annoyed he was, "Daniel?"

"What?"

"I don't know, why are you so jealous of him? You're an amazing guy"

He looked to her and smiled "Really?"

She nodded "Mhm, and besides I can teach you to dance, you know."

"Yah?"

She nodded "Mhm...I'm actually pretty good. And... it'd be fun"

He smiled as he looked at her "I agree. I always have fun with you"

She bit her lip, and then smiled "Ok, well, let's dance, then!" She started to unzip her coat and his eyes grew bright in surprise when she took it off, revealing her dress, his heart nearly skipping at how stunning she looked.

She was wearing a very flattering halter style black dress with a flared skirt that rested above her knees. It accentuated her small waist and highlighted her chest with a sheer chiffon that draped over the bodice to the halter. She also wasn't wearing stockings like she usually did, showcasing her shapely legs.

Her hair and makeup was gorgeous, which he noticed when he first saw her. She looked elegant and beautiful.

"Wow Betty, you look so...wow! Beautiful!" He was nearly speechless.

She smiled brightly, her smile practically beaming with light. He about had a heart attack. "Holy smokes, Betty. You're hot! You look so gorgeous!"

She bit her lip, her eyes shining "Really?" she whispered.

He nodded with a smile "You look amazing. Why do you look so gorgeous?"

She chewed her lip nervously seeing his dazzling eyes "Um...well, I just wanted to dress a little nicer for dinner"

He grinned "Oh really?"

She nodded, unable to look away from his eyes. His eyes shined "Did you dress up for me?"

Her eyes grew wide and she blushed "What? No!" she pushed him away, but he smiled and placed his hand to her waist causing her to in take her breath as she looked at him. She nodded "okay. Maybe."

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised in flirtation. She smacked his arm lightly "Fine, yes! Maybe a little. I just wanted to look...pretty" she whispered, looking down feeling embarrassed that she was actually admitting that to him.

He smiled brighter, pulling her closer "you look more than pretty, you look beautiful."

She looked in his eyes. "Do you really think I look...beautiful? " her voice came out quiet.

He nodded with a smirk "For sure! You're definitely beautiful! And I also think you look insanely hot! Who knew you were such a knockout!"

She blushed, "Really?"

He nodded, a chuckle escaping at how surprised she was. Did she really not know that she was beautiful? "Yes, really, Betty. I wouldn't lie to you. You look amazing!"

She smiled, her eyes glossy "thanks" Daniel felt his stomach flip seeing that smile of hers and seeing her glossy eyes. Seeing her looking so beautiful and adorable made him want to kiss her even more. He felt his heart race at his thoughts, but was snapped back to reality when she took his hand in hers.

"Now come on, let me teach you some dance moves, Romeo"

He grinned, "You got it, Suarez. Show me what you got, missy!"

For the next five minutes she tried to teach him some dance steps, but he was failing miserably, mostly because he couldn't stop staring at her long enough to pay attention to her.

It was a little unnerving having Daniel look at her with such admiration. She didn't quite know how to react to him, so she smacked his chest and said "Daniel! Are you paying attention? Stop staring at me!" she stated in annoyance.

He laughed "What? I can't help it! You're looking so gorgeous, I can't take my eyes off you!"

Her eyes grew wide in surprise at him admitting all that. Her heart skipped in her chest. Did Daniel really say that? About her? She bit her lip "Um…"

He smirked as stared at her, his eyes taking her breath away.  
"What?" she asked feeling self-conscious with the way his eyes took in every detail. "Nothing" his smile grew wider. She smiled and shoved his shoulder "Come on, tell me!"

He placed his hands to her waist, relishing in how good it felt to have her in his arms, thinking that maybe his mom was right about him having a crush on Betty. He smiled and said "I just noticed, we're sort of matching, with both of us wearing black. And don't think I didn't notice the purple eye makeup and the purple rhinestones in your necklace."

She blushed. He held the pendant in his hand, admiring it, and said "what is this supposed to be? A key to your heart or something?" he asked playfully as he looked at the butterfly key pendant hanging from the necklace, the purple rhinestones catching the colored lights of the club.

She laughed "Really? You're using that line?" she teased.

He shrugged "Well, yah! It's actually applicable since you ARE, indeed, wearing a key around your neck, miss sassy pants!"

She laughed "I know. I'm just messing with you, Daniel." she took his hands and placed them on her so she could attempt to teach him to dance again.

"Now come on, focus! If you want to get any better at dancing you have to pay attention to me!"

He grinned "I thought I was already doing that" he shot her a wink. She blushed, shoving his shoulder "You know what I mean!" this was all so strange, having Daniel flirt with her and tell her he couldn't stop looking at her because she was...beautiful? It was crazy! Especially with Sofia nearby.

They danced for several minutes, Betty laughing at how he was struggling, but encouraging him to still dance with her, loving how perfect it felt to have his arms around her and have him look at her with those killer blue eyes of his.

"You're doing a great job!" she said as she danced with him, unable to stop smiling from how much fun she was having with him.

He laughed "I don't know if I believe you, but if you think so then that's great!"  
She smiled, nearly forgetting that Sofia was still dancing around trying to catch Daniel's attention.

She felt butterflies when Daniel's hand was around her waist as he firmly pulled her to him, and smiled at her with his charming smile she adored. "So, you're a great dancer, Betty. You...look so stunning." She bit her lip, her heart skipping.

Daniel was having so much fun dancing with Betty. She was such a beautiful dancer. Her dancing came from her heart.

She looked so beautiful, her smile shining, her eyes sparkling as she danced, her dress flaring around her as she twirled and danced with him. He really had a difficult time taking his eyes off her. He nearly forgot about Sofia and Hunter.

After a minute, as she watched Daniel show her the steps he'd learned, she took him in and how gorgeous HE looked.

He was the hot one, she thought! Especially with his shirt partially unbuttoned at the top, his sleeves slightly rolled up, and his tie loosened around his neck.

She bit her lip, when he grabbed her to him again to dance with her, and said "So, Daniel, why did you change, anyway? What happened to your purple shirt?"

He grinned "why? You miss it? You don't like the black? This doesn't make my eyes pop?"

She giggled "Shut up!" He laughed, but said "that stupid Hunter guy knocked into me at that lame ass brunch and spilled wine all over my shirt."

Her eyes grew wide "Really?"

He nodded, smiling slightly "Yah, it was actually more my fault. I was distracted."

She frowned slightly "Let me guess, Sofia?"

He smirked, wondering if Betty was a little jealous of her. "Actually, you"

"Me?! I wasn't even there!" she retorted.

"I was going to text you about going dancing with me, and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and knocked into him, and that happened, so I went home and changed."

She stared at him, trying not to smile, but it was hard not to, especially when her secret crush just said that he had been thinking about her.

"Well...you look really nice." she saw his smile surface. She bit her lip in thought for a moment and then said "Black looks good on you. You look...hot." She met his eyes.

He smirked "Yeah?"

She smiled and nodded "Mhm...really hot" She suddenly felt hypnotized by him.

He grinned and pulled her closer to him "Yeah, well, you look hot, yourself, Betty. Really hot, in fact! I can't get over how stunning you are" he said as he got lost in her. She was getting lost in him. Her heart was pounding. Her eyes being captured by his.

He lifted his hands to her glasses to slip them off to see her eyes more clearly, when Sofia came over to them, placing her hand on Daniel's back.

"Daniel, I see Bet-ty is teaching you to dance. Maybe we should have a turn now?" she suggested, her eyes flickering with flirtation, as she swung her hip into his side.

Betty watched Sofia, and knew she could never compete with her. She was a natural seductress, and she was just Betty. A simple girl from Queens.

Daniel rolled his eyes "I doubt your perfect boyfriend would like that very much!"

"And besides" he started before he swiftly pulled Betty by the waist closer to him, causing her to gasp in surprise at the sudden action.  
"I'm dancing with Betty" and then when he twirled her in front of him and suddenly dipped her, his arm around her waist and his hand holding hers, her heart jumped in her chest.

She stared at him in surprise, her eyes were shining, as he shot her a smile, his eyes dancing with light. Her heart was suspended as he stared at her.

They heard Sofia clear her throat "Great move. You've gotten better. " she stated somewhat sarcastically. Betty bit her lip, blushing, when Daniel pulled her back up.

She looked to Sofia and had to wonder what her game was. She flirted with Daniel endlessly, yet claimed to be involved with Hunter, her supposed fiance. Why was she after Daniel? The more Betty interacted with her, the more she saw her fakeness. She bit her lip, when Daniel took her hand in his.

Just as Sofia seemed to be about to say something, Hunter came over to them and wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulder. "Hey! How's it hangin'? I'm Hunter. I saw you dancing. You're a great dancer."

Betty looked at him in wonder "Uh...thanks?"

"Betty, don't talk to him!" Daniel said in annoyance, realizing that he vocalized it.

Hunter's eyes seemed to grow bright "How about we shake things up a little, huh? I'll take this pretty lady! And you can dance with mine" he took Betty's hand and pulled her along causing Daniel to glare at him.

What the hell was wrong with that asshole? Daniel was about to go after them, but Sofia took both of his hands in hers and started to dance around him. "Come on, Daniel, let's dance. Betty is a big girl. Let her have fun, so we can have fun."

Daniel was more than annoyed as Sofia danced against him, trying to be sexy, but simply making him realize just how sleazy she was being.

He clenched his fist in anger, when he looked to Betty to see that moron dancing with his girl!

His girl? He realized he thought that. He knew she wasn't his girl, but hell, that didn't mean he still didn't hate the guy from taking away his friend. He was not going to let that weasel steal his best friend.

As Hunter danced with her, Betty felt flustered by all that was happening. She was sure that Sofia was trying to seduce Daniel. Why would she continue to torment Daniel if she obviously wanted him, with the way she was dancing around him? It was so disgusting how salacious she was being as she danced with her friend!

"Hunter! Stop! Let go of me!" she pushed him away

Hunter laughed "Relax, honey, I was just dancing with you." he took her hand again and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She pushed him back again, "I don't want to dance with you, okay?! Are you blind? Have you not noticed how your fiance is seducing Daniel? She's been flirting with him shamelessly since she met him! Or do you just not care? "

He looked at her for a moment, and then said "So, you're Betty, right?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and nodded "Yes, why?"

He gave her a small smile and pulled her close "Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, that Daniel guy is totally nuts about you, babe!"

Her eyes grew wide "What?" she laughed "That's insane, Daniel isn't crazy about me! Why would you think that? He wants Sofia."

He smirked "He wouldn't stop talking about you, though. He's had that goofy-falling in love smile on his face."

She rolled her eyes "That's just because he was around her!" she stated, although it hurt to say out loud.

"Whatever, babe! That guy has a crush on you! Come on, let's dance!" he started to pull her to him again, but she pushed him away, and started to turn around when suddenly Daniel was behind her causing her to bump into him, his hands coming up to rest on her shoulders "Hey, you ok? Did he bother you?" he glared at Hunter, his eyes filled with daggers.

She bit her lip, wondering if what Hunter said was true at all. She felt confused, thinking back to the way Daniel had acted with her all day. Was she making all that up? She looked to him, and out of nowhere Sofia bumps into her knocking her into Hunter, then takes Daniel's hands in hers and starts dancing with him.

She had to get out of this place! She couldn't believe she even came all the way here in the first place when she should have been at her family's dinner.

What was she thinking coming all the way here, just for Daniel? Who was keen on getting Sofia! Not her! That Hunter was an idiot, that was for sure!

She rushed past Daniel and grabbed her jacket from over by the DJ booth and hurried to leave. She heard Daniel from behind her "Betty!"

She knew she had to keep going. She couldn't stay here and let herself be fooled into thinking there was something between her and Daniel. They were just friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Thankful Night**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

When Daniel saw that Betty was leaving, he pushed Sofia off him and rushed after her "Betty!" He couldn't let her leave!

He hoped she wasn't angry at him! "Betty, please wait!" he rushed after her through the people dancing and made his way outside the club to see her hurriedly rushing across the street. "Betty! Stop! Where are you going?" he ran across the street and stopped her.

"Daniel, I have to go home!" She started walking again, and Daniel followed.  
"I shouldn't have come here! I should be at my family's dinner. I was so stupid to have come to this place thinking you needed me, when all you wanted was to make Sofia jealous!"

He stopped her from walking and looked at her "What? That's not why I wanted you here, Betty!"

"Then please tell me why, Daniel? Because I am so confused" She elaborated " first you kiss me! Then you take me home and hang out with me. You text me the whole time while you were at the stupid brunch making me think what you and I had was special all day long"

"then you call me to come here without any explanation and suddenly I'm on this weird date with your wannabe lover and her idiotic fiance!"

He sighed, She looked at him "Not to mention you've been flirting with me the whole time I've been here! What's your deal? Did you just-" She was silenced with a kiss, Daniel pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her, taking her breath away with his kiss. Her heart was racing, she felt like she was floating.

Was this really happening? Daniel was kissing her!

Daniel felt so thrilled to finally kiss Betty. He had been thinking about her all day. She had perfect soft lips, he knew he'd never want to stop kissing. Having her in his arms again made him feel... good. He loved having her close to him.

Hearing her say how he made her feel special and how he acted with her made him realize just how much he adored her and wanted her.

When he stopped kissing her, she looked at him, dazed and surprised "what was that?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

He grinned "a kiss"

She laughed "I know that, silly! I mean...why did you kiss me?" she asked in wonder.

He picked her hand up and looked in her eyes "Because my heart hasn't stopped racing since I saw you walk in looking so stunningly beautiful and seeing that smile of your's! I've been thinking about you non-stop all day. And maybe I wanted to feel close to you. I've been wanting to kiss you since this morning! "

She looked at him in surprise, her heart fluttering with all that he said, but felt unsure "I thought you liked Sofia?"

He sighed "I thought I did, too, but she is a complete bitch. What you and I have IS special, Betty."

Seeing her smile made his heart lift. "Ive realized it's you that I can't stop thinking about. You're the one I call when I need a friend. You're the one who makes me smile for no reason, you're the one who I can have fun with and be myself with, you're the one who makes my life better and makes me a better person, you're the one who I want to be with. I love being with you."

She bit her lip, her eyes glossy "You mean that?"

He pulled her closer to him and said "you know I do." His voice gave her butterflies.

Seeing her teary eyes and her sweet smile, he shook his head "I hate it when my mom is right!"

She looked at him in confusion "what?"

He smirked "She thought I had a crush on you, and said I was in love with you"

Her eyes grew wide "What? You, you...you're in...are, are you-I, what?" she couldn't even say a full sentence, her heart was pounding. Was Daniel in love with her? That was ridiculous! They have only ever been friends.

He laughed and hugged her closer to him "I do have a crush on you, if that's what you're trying to ask me."

She looked at him, and he knew that's not the part she was questioning. He sighed "And well, I do love you, Betty. I've never been in love before, though!"

She bit her lip, the surprise still evident in her eyes "Um...I...I don't know what to say, Daniel. I...I've never thought of you like that. I do uh...have a crush on you, though." she blushed.

He grinned "Oh , you do? Is it because I'm smart and handsome and have killer blue eyes, or is it because I look hot in black and you think I'm a catch?"

She blushed, letting out a laugh, and shoved his shoulder lightly "Shut up"

He grinned, taking hold of her face softly and looking in her eyes. "So, you really do...have a crush on me, Betty?"  
She bit her lip and nodded "Mhm, you know I do" she repeated in a soft voice.

He smiled and was about to kiss her, when she said "So...what do we do now?" she asked nervously, wondering how this would change them.

He shrugged "How about we go to your family's dinner. They must be waiting for us"

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. It was only going to be a small sweet kiss, but as soon as her lips touched his, his arms wrapped around her and he deepened the kiss. She felt butterflies and her heart was lifting.

Daniel Meade was kissing her. Again! And told her that he loved her. This was unreal.

Daniel knew that what he and Betty had was special. Everything felt nicer with her. For one thing, she was an insanely passionate and amazing kisser. She was sweet and honest and fun. He liked being close to her. He felt his heart jump when she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

After a moment, when they parted he looked at her with a grin "Woah, you are so hot!"

She blushed, still looking at him in surprise "You really think I'm...hot?" she asked shyly.

He nodded "Most definitely! That dress looks mega hot on you! Who knew you had such enticing curves underneath all those baggy clothes you wear?"

She blushed "What?"

He grinned "You need to show off your assets Betty! Women would pay to have your curves!"  
She blushed, as he made it obvious that he was checking her out.

"Why you choose to wear so many layers to cover up your beauty I would never understand."

She bit her lip as she listened to him, "What about the braces? And the glasses?"

"For one thing, I happen to think the glasses are kinda sexy, especially with that eye makeup and the way you styled your hair. It shows your face more. And I think that smile of your's is your best feature, braces and all. It's beautiful!"

" _You_ are beautiful." The gradual softness in his voice gave her butterflies with each thing he said about her. She felt her eyes water, as he said that, trying to fight back her smile. Daniel really that all that about her?

He was amazing!

He looked in her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him "You shouldn't be afraid to let everyone see how beautiful you really are, Betty, not just on the inside, but all of you."

Daniel felt like his heart was racing more and more with each time she smiled or looked at him with that surprise in her eyes or look at him in awe. Seeing her eyes water made his heart flip. She was adorable.

"Thank you, Daniel. I...I love you!" she blurted right before she pulled him to her for another amazing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him and happily returned her kiss, amazed they were actually kissing.

When they parted, both of them were breathless as they stared at one another in mutual fascination.

He smiled placing his hands to her face "You love me?" he asked in amazement.

She bit her lip shyly and nodded "Maybe a little"

He grinned "Right back at ya, Betty. I love you 'a little' too" he said in a teasing tone, but his sincerity behind it.

She giggled, he gave her a quick kiss and then said "So, wanna go back in there and make Sofia jealous for real by showing off how amazing a dancer you are, or wanna go home and have dinner with your family, which we will do no matter what? Your call"

She bit her lip in thought, trying to fight back a smile, those eyes of his taking her breath away as they shone with mischief.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Thankful Night**

 _For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Daniel took Betty's hand in his as they walked back into the club. He couldn't lie, he was somewhat excited to see Betty show up Sofia with her beautiful dancing. There was a simple elegance and joy in the way Betty danced that Sofia seemed to lack, in his opinion, but that could all be an observation of the guy who was crazy about Betty.

He grinned as he followed her, his heart floating, as they were walking back over to where Sofia and Hunter were arguing, it seemed. Daniel chuckled "Hey, it looks like Sofia is pretty pissed. I can't wait to see you show her up with your beautiful dancing!"

Betty giggled as she looked back at him, amazed that Daniel really wanted to be with HER not Sofia. It was such an incredible feeling for her.

When they walked up, Sofia and Hunter noticed them; Sofia put on a seductive smirk "Daniel, you came back, I see?" she made no effort to acknowledge Betty, so Daniel placed his arm around Betty's waist pulling her close to him "Betty and I figured we'd get one more dance in, since you and your bozo interrupted us! How about a dance competition, since your boyfriend is such a great dancer?"

Betty smiled brightly at him, while Sofia seemed to get more annoyed "You are challenging _us_?" she laughed in that obnoxious way she did. "Just because miss little Betty showed you some moves doesn't mean you can suddenly dance, Daniel."

He shrugged "Ok, then I guess you have nothing to worry about" he said with a smirk, before he diverted his complete attention to Betty "So, you still wanna do this, right?"

She nodded with a smirk "Definitely! This is one thing I know I'm better at than she is" she stated confidently and proceeded to take off her coat, revealing her amazing dress again.

He grinned, happy that his Betty seemed much more confident, and carefree. She was so beautiful, she looked so beautiful, especially with that gorgeous smile of her's shining. He surprised her when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, holding her tight, and looking at her with a smile.

She looked at his eyes in wonder.

She bit her lip in that adorable way that made him want to kiss her again. He placed his hand to her cheek and looked in her eyes, his heart lifting as a smile spread across her face. He grinned "I do love you, Betty"

A bright smile broke out across her face "You do?"

He nodded, feeling enamored with her "Uh-huh. Seeing you smiling, I know for sure. My heart lifts every time I see your smile. I love seeing you walk into my office every morning. My day is brighter when I see you. Everything I do, I hope to make you proud of me and see that smile of yours. You make me happy, and are always there cheering me on, and encouraging me to be myself. I love you"

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. "I love you, too, Daniel" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, her heart filling at all of what he said about her. She loved him!

He held her closer and she felt all his love and warmth radiate through her.

"Mm, you smell so pretty." his voice soft and low, his lips close to her ear. He placed a kiss to her cheek and then whispered "Let's show sleazy Sofia and her bozo boyfriend that you and I are unstoppable together."

She nodded with a giggle at his names for them. He grinned and placed a quick kiss on her lips before he went over to the DJ station. Betty smiled, her heart soaring! This was incredible! Daniel just told her he loved her! And he kissed her! Right in front of Sofia.

Betty bit her lip, glancing at Sofia, feeling so happy that Daniel wanted to be with her and not Sofia, the woman she once idolized, who was currently throwing daggers in her direction.

Sofia stood up straight and walked over to her. "Hello Betty"

Betty could her the coldness in her voice. "Hi Sofia"

Sofia eyed her, taking in her appearance, and then looked back to her with a smirk "So, you think just because you had a make-over and can dance, Daniel is suddenly going to fall in love with you?"

Betty frowned, but saw as Daniel looked back over and smiled at her. She smiled and said

"What Daniel and I have you can never have, Sofia"

She scoffed "And what is that?"

She smiled brightly when Daniel came over and wrapped his arm around her, and placed a kiss to her cheek. She looked to him and said "Friendship"

He smiled at her, causing Sofia to roll her eyes "Please, do you really think Daniel Meade, player of the century, is not going to break your heart just because you are friends? Don't be so naive Betty"

Daniel glared at her "Cut it out, Sofia! I'm sick and tired of your games! You can treat me however you want, but you better not mess with Betty! She's not just my assistant; she's my best friend, but more than that, she's MY girl, so you better watch your mouth!"

Sofia stared at him, and when Hunter came over and said "Wow, he sure told you, huh? I knew he was in love with her" she smacked his chest, glaring at him. "Shut up! You've done nothing right! I don't know why I hired you!"

Betty's eyes grew wide, and Daniel looked at Sofia in anger "Excuse me, you what? You paid this bozo to be your fiance? What the hell?"

"Hey, what's with the name calling?" Hunter said, causing Daniel to push him aside.

Daniel glared at Sofia. "Betty was right, you've been playing me since the beginning?"

Betty looked at Sofia in thought, wondering why she had tried to manipulate Daniel. "Sofia, why in the world would you create this elaborate charade to get Daniel? It makes no sense. Daniel was crazy about you, but everything you did just pushed him away." Betty stated, trying to make sense of it all.

Sofia rolled her eyes "You wouldn't know anything about business, Betty."

Daniel glared at her "So, this was all about your stupid trash magazine? I can't believe I thought I wanted you" He took a breath and then took Betty's hand in his "Come on, Betty, let's get out of here! We should be at your family's dinner."

"Don't you want to dance?" Sofia asked.

Daniel glared at her "No! I don't want to be anywhere near you. What sucks is I wasted the day at that lame ass brunch with you and your stupid fake boyfriend, when I should have spent it with Betty!" he said before leading Betty out of the club with him.

When they were outside, Betty stopped him from walking "Daniel, are you ok? I'm sorry about-" he cut her off with a kiss wrapping his arms around her tightly. When she placed her hands on his chest, he took her face in his hands and looked at her with a loving smile "I love you"

A smile spread across her face "I love you, too, Daniel."

He grinned "I'm sorry about the dancing thing. I promise you and I will go dancing another time. I just didn't want to be around her for another second. What a bitch!"

She nodded in agreement "I know! I can't believe how _stupid_ she is!"

He smirked "Stupid?"

She nodded, "Yes! I mean, she could have had YOU. She is a complete idiot to let you go!"

He looked at her with a flirty smirk "Is that right?" She nodded with a smile, a slight blush forming.

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully "Because I'm such a catch and have killer blue eyes, right?" he said with a grin.

She nodded with a giggle "Yes! She is stupid! I'm glad, because… you are mine" she said pulling him to her for a passionate kiss, taking his breath away, making his heart skip in his chest.

When she let go, he looked at her, grinning "I'm your's huh? Your what? Your friend? Lover? Boyfriend? Boss?"

She laughed, but looked into his eyes, those bright blue eyes that have charmed her since they met. "You're my everything."

He held her face, a bright smile spreading "You're mine, Betty. I'M the one who's been very stupid lately. I can't believe I fell for her crap! I'm such an idiot for not seeing that YOU were the catch"

She looked at him in surprise "really? You think that?"

He nodded with a smile "Definitely. You're smart, amazing, sweet, kind, a great kisser, an amazing dancer, and insanely beautiful! YOU are the catch, here, Betty."

She smiled brightly, her eyes filled with tears "That's amazing. I love you so much!" she pulled him down for another passionate kiss, her heart bursting at all that Daniel made her feel. He was amazing. She was in awe that he felt that way about her.

"Now, come on, we have a better place to be and that's with your family." he said as she continued to hug him.

She nodded "You're so sweet! Thank you!"

They got in a town car, and Daniel told the driver to get them there as quick as he could. When they were on the way, Betty texted Hilda to let her know they'd be home soon, which resulted in Hilda texting her back that she wanted ALL the details.

She couldn't lie, part of her was eager to share the details with her sister, primarily the ones that involved Daniel kissing her and telling her he loved her; and not to mention, him telling off Sofia. She smiled when Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him in the car.

As they rode back to Betty's home in Queens, Daniel hoped they wouldn't be too late. He felt a little bad that he took Betty away from her family; he hoped that he could make it up to them.

He smiled brightly, remembering all the gifts he got. Betty noticed his smile and said "What are you smiling about?"

He grinned looking to her "Uh...I just remembered, I have something special for you and your family"

She looked at him, her eyes shining "really?"

He nodded with a smile and lifted her hand to place a kiss. Betty didn't know how to describe what she felt currently, as she sat against Daniel, her boss/best friend-turned boyfriend. When he laced their fingers together, she bit her lip, hoping her tears wouldn't escape. She felt so happy.

Daniel was so special to her and she discovered more and more as they spent time together that he was a great person, particularly when he wasn't trying to impress anyone, and was just being himself, showing her that was a kind, sweet, amazing guy who had a big heart.

And he wanted to be with her! That still got her so excited. Daniel Meade wanted to be with HER. Betty Suarez.

She couldn't lie; she had really wanted to dance with Daniel and win, but she realized she won what was really important and that was Daniel's heart. She looked to him, a smile spreading across her face. He was so handsome. He looked to her, a smile forming, but then he wiggled his eyebrows playfully "Are you staring at me?"

She blushed, but nodded "Mhm. You're so handsome"

He smirked "Oh yeah?"

She rolled her eyes "Are we doing that again? I thought we already established that you're a catch"

He grinned and nodded "Yeah, we did, but I still love hearing you say that! It makes me feel good."

She smiled "You make me feel good"

He smirked "Really? Well, you know, I can make you feel really really good" he said with his eyebrow raised, his voice tickling her senses, his hand sliding down her waist giving her butterflies. She bit her lip, her heart skipping, her skin warming at his touch.

She placed her hand on top of his, when he leaned closer to her. Their eyes held for a moment, this charge of electric energy between them. "I'm sorry we didn't get to dance" he said in a low, voice.

"It's ok" she whispered back, breathless, from how he was making her feel, his movements were slow, and everything was making her heart flutter.

"I really wanted to dance with you" he said, his voice soft and seductive as he trailed his other hand up her arm softly, making her feel tingles at his light touch.

The intensity in his gaze heightened, as his hand tightened around her waist, his other hand had come up to her face pulling her close to him for a breath-taking, all-consuming kiss. She felt like her heart burst as he kissed her so passionately.

The feeling was remarkable. She never had someone kiss her with such love and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, kissing him back with the same love and passion. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She still wasn't quite sure if it was real or if this was just one crazy amazing, breath-taking dream she really hoped she'd never wake up from.

"Mhm, you're so hot!" she chanted as he left her lips and placed a kiss to her neck giving her butterflies.

He chuckled breathlessly, and said "You're hot! God, I love your lips, Betty!" he said before he captured them again in another kiss, making sure that she knew he did. His hand that was on her waist had slid down considerably. "Mm, you smell so beautiful" he said against her skin, causing her to shiver at the feeling.

When the car stopped, and the driver let down the partition, they pulled apart, trying not to give off the impression that they had been in the midst of an amazing kissing session. Betty blushed looking out her side of the window, while Daniel shrugged.

The driver simply gave a small smile and said "Uh...we are here, Mr. Meade. What time should I come back?"

Daniel shrugged "Uh...I don't know" he looked to Betty, who looked uncertain as well "I don't know, Daniel. Whenever you want to leave is fine" she stated, somewhat sadly.

Daniel looked at her with a smile "Uh, listen Marvin, why don't you take the night off. Thanks for driving me around all day, but you should be with your family. I can find my way home. Here" he proceeded to take out his wallet and handed him several hundred dollar bills. Betty watched him with a smile.

"Oh, and why don't you take tomorrow off, too. Treat your family to breakfast, on me"

Marvin smiled "Thank you, Mr. Meade."

Daniel shook his head "Please, I always tell you to call me Daniel."

He nodded with a smile "Thank you again, Daniel. Might I say, I'm particularly fond of this delightful young lady." he said in regards to Betty who blushed. "Miss Suarez is definitely a catch. You hold on to this one"

Daniel grinned looking to Betty "I definitely plan on that. Thanks Marvin. Can you pop the trunk open for me?"

Marvin nodded and got out of the car to help open the door for Betty. She smiled "Thank you Marvin. Happy Thanksgiving"

"Thank you, Miss Betty"

When she walked around the car to see Daniel holding several bags of gifts, she looked at him in surprise "Daniel! What is all of that? Did we skip a holiday and I wasn't aware? Is it Christmas already?" she teased.

He shook his head laughing "no, I uh...I just wanted to do something nice for you and your family. You deserve it"

"Aw thank you, Daniel! You're amazing!" Tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around him in hug nearly making him fall back from her happy hug. He laughed "Hey, watch it there, missy! You nearly made me fall"

She giggled "Too late, you've already fallen for me!" she said with a laugh. He grinned, then laughed as he hugged her again "God, you are so cute! I definitely have, Miss Suarez. After all, you are a catch!" He smirked.

She smiled brightly, her eyes shining.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Please review! 3 It would make my day! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**A Thankful Night**

 **Hi friends! I'm really sorry for the delay in posting for a while. I've been busy and felt a little distracted lately, so I apologize. I hope you enjoy! I'll be posting the next chapter of Te Quiero in Mexico soon for any of you who were reading that story! [=**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Daniel started walking in the direction of her house, "Now, come on, I'm starving! let's get in there, and have dinner with your family."

She nodded hooking her arm through his with a smile.

He smiled, feeling happy that he could make Betty happy and smile. He loved when she smiled, especially when it was because of something he did.

Betty watched Daniel and noted all the bags he was holding with tons of gifts. He was so sweet to get gifts for her family. She looked to him, chewing her lip in thought "So...is there a gift for me in there?" she asked curiously, a shy smile on her face.

He looked to her with a grin "Do you even have to ask? Of course there's a gift for you! actually, a couple. I couldn't decide what I wanted to get for you."

She smiled as she looked at him.

"I even have a gift from my mom for you" he said with a smile. Her eyes lit up, "Really? That's...that's so sweet! I love your mom! Why did she get ME a gift, though"

He grinned "My mom loves you."

She looked at him in surprise "She does?"

He nodded "Mhm, she made me open my eyes and see that I DO have a crush on you and that I'm...in love with you."

She looked at his eyes, at this point they were stopped at the front porch. He smiled "Actually, she made me want to get you a gift, too… and then I thought, I should get a gift for everyone in your family for being so nice. Even when I was so shitty to you that first week, and take up all of your time, your family is kind to me."

She smiled, her eyes glossy. "Daniel, I don't know what to say. That is so...sweet of you! And your mom! I love you!" she pulled him down to her for a hug, feeling butterflies at all that she felt because of him.

Daniel smiled, hugging Betty closer, loving how nice it felt to be this close to her and have her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't think he would be able to stop if he did, and he didn't want to keep her family waiting much longer. "Let's go inside" he whispered, his voice lower.

When she pulled away, she looked at his eyes, her eyes looking deep into his, making it incredibly difficult to restrain from kissing her. She looked so pretty.

He felt himself being drawn closer to her and before he knew it, Betty had kissed him.

As he was about to deepen the kiss, the door flew open and they heard "Would you two hurry up and get inside! We're starving!"

They broke apart, embarrassed at the interruption. "Hilda!" Betty blushed.

Her sister merely smirked at her "And YOU are telling me everything!" she dragged her sister in leaving him shaking his head, a faint smile on his face, sure that Betty was in for much more embarrassment. He laughed when Justin ran up to the door and pulled him inside eagerly "Daniel!"

He smiled,

"What is that?" Justin asked, seeing all bags with gifts.

Daniel smirked "I bring gifts"

Justin's eyes lit up. "It's like Christmas morning, but better!" he beamed.

Daniel laughed, and placed his gifts by the stairs.

"Oo, Betty! Spill, mamita! I want to know everything!" Hilda stated as soon as they were in the kitchen

"Hilda! Can't I tell you later?"

"Aw come on! Tell me something! Obviously you were kissing! That's exciting! How was the kiss?"

Betty blushed, biting her lip, before she whispered "Which one?"

Hilda's eyes grew bright "Oo! Betty! What? You have to tell me now!"

Betty felt butterflies just thinking about everything that happened. "Well…

"Well what?" Hilda asked impatiently.

Betty continued "...so I met Daniel at this club. He wanted me there to go dancing with him, but I got nervous when I saw Sofia and thought he only wanted me there to make her jealous. I ended up staying a bit teaching him to dance and we had a blast, but that got ruined when Sofia grabbed him and started dancing on him, so... I ran out!"

"What a skank! Why did you run out?"

Betty sighed "Well, I thought I would never compete with her!"

"That's not true, but what did Daniel do? Did he come after you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Betty smiled and nodded "Uh-huh. He stopped me, and after I practically yelled at him why he wanted me there, he kissed me."

Hilda grinned "Eek! That's so exciting! How was it?"

Betty blushed, but smiled brightly "Amazing!" she stated dreamily. She saw her sister's wide grin, she blushed brighter, biting her lip, feeling her heart skip

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile that bright" Hilda noted. Betty felt her eyes get glossy from the overwhelming happiness she did feel. She really loved Daniel and was so happy to actually get a shot with him. She wanted to be hugging him right now. He made her feel so good.

As soon as Daniel put the gifts down, and hung his coat, he was dragged by Justin to the dinner table where Ignacio, Santos, Christina were all sitting, and that strange chinless guy that had cheated on Betty with her slutty neighbor. Wilber? Walton? He couldn't remember. what he was more curious about was why he was even here in the first place!

When Daniel was seated, they all looked at him with overly interested smiles, and a grumpy look on that Wilber guy's face, making him a little nervous. "Uh...I'm sorry I was so late, and held up Betty."

"Did you make her work on Thanksgiving?!" Wilber looked at him with an annoyed look. Daniel shot him an equally annoyed look. "It's none of your business, Wilber! Why are you even here? Didn't Betty break up with you for cheating on her?"

Walton glared at him and said "Hey! that's none of YOUR business. And it's Walter!"

Justin and Santos exchanged amused looks as they listened to them argue.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Wilber? Walter? What's the difference? As far as I'm concerned, you didn't deserve her! She is better off without you. You didn't treat her like she deserved."

"What would you know about that? You're always calling her at every second of the day for the stupidest things! " Walter shot back.

Christina chuckled and said "That's because the lad is obsessed with Bet-ty! Yir as addicted to her as she is to you, Danny. You're her crack, she's so hooked." She commented

Justin nodded in agreement "Yah! She's always going on and on about you! It's like her life revolves around you and Mode! I can't blame her, really? That's awesome! Aunt Betty is so cool!"

Santos smirked looking at his son speak with such excitement, and contributed.

"Little mamita has been blushing all day because you were gonna be here."

Daniel's face warmed at their comments. Was that all true? Could everyone see that they couldn't get enough of each other? "Really?" he whispered

Mr. Suarez spoke this time and said "I see her smile more when she talks about you than anyone else."

Daniel smiled. "Really?"

Justin nodded with a bright grin, and said with excitement in his voice "Doesn't Betty look amazing?! I helped dress her, you know?"

Christina cleared her throat causing Justin to clarify "Of course, with Christina's help! She's fabulous!"

Christina smirked "I bet you couldn't keep yir dazzling blues off her, eh?"

Daniel smiled, feeling a little embarrassed, and anxious, but said. "She looks beautiful. You did great."

Santos nudged his son with a smirk, and said "and pretty hot, am I right?" he winked at Daniel, causing Justin to nod in agreement, but Mr. Suarez to glare at him disapprovingly.

Daniel's face warmed "Uh…" he was at a loss, especially because Betty wasn't here right now, and he really missed her!

"Hilda, let's get back! Aren't you hungry? I thought you said you were starving." Betty said as she started in the direction of the dining room, but Hilda pulled her back "Oh no you don't! Not without telling me how things went with Ms. Slutty Bitch!"

Betty rolled her eyes, but smiled remembering how Daniel called her Sleazy Sofia. "What's with the grin?" her sister asked with a smirk.

Betty bit her lip but said "Well, Daniel called her sleazy Sofia and he told her off pretty good when we were at the club"

Hilda smiled "Really? How?"

Betty frowned "So Sofia ended up playing Daniel to write a piece for her silly magazine! How crazy is that? She's so mean!"

Hilda rolled her eyes "The word is bitch, sis! OMG! So, Daniel yelled at her?"

Betty nodded with a smile "uh-huh, and...he told me loved me"

Hilda's smiled widened "Ahh! That's great! Aw Bettyyy, you are in luu-uve!"

Betty blushed, her heart racing. "We should get back" she whispered

Hilda grinned "You miss your lover boy, don't you?" she shot her a wink causing Betty to blush brighter.

Daniel sat uncomfortably for a minute, as everyone seemed to be discussing him and how much he and Betty seemed to not be able to get enough of one another. He felt like his heart wouldn't stop racing. "Uh...maybe I should go check on Betty."

"Ey, look, he misses his little mamita, nah" Santos said with a grin as Daniel started to get up to find Betty. Daniel's face reddened, but he said "Uh, it's just maybe she and Hilda need help bringing stuff in"

"Oo, look, it seems Mr. player extraordinaire is in love with our little miss Betty!" Christina said with a smirk.

Justin grinned "Christina is right, you're like totally in love with my Aunt Betty! It's so obvious!"

Daniel's eyes widened, looking nervously to Mr. Suarez, but he simply chuckled at his expression "I already know that you like my mijita. You couldn't take your eyes off her for a moment when we were in the kitchen this morning. I see the way she looks at you, too. She seems to like you quite a bit, as far as we've seen" Ignacio clarified.

Daniel smiled, ignoring the disappointed and lost look on that Wilton's face, and said "Really? She does?" of course he knew that, but hearing it from her family was something else.

A jumble of chuckles, eye-rolling, and sighs were his response. "Are you seriously surprised? Of course she likes you! You're Daniel Meade" Justin stated.

Daniel smirked; Santos laughed and said "She was all blushy when we asked if she liked you, and she wanted to get all dolled up 'cause your were comin' to dinner."

Christina nodded with a smirk " She is nuts about you, luv! She would go to the ends of the earth fir you if you asked, I'm sure!"

Daniel's smile beamed, his heart skipping a little, remembering her admitting that to him back at the club. He had never felt so happy in his life. Having all of Betty's family tell him how much Betty seemed to inadvertently like him made him feel beyond happy. He was elated. He really wanted to hug and kiss her right about now. Where was she anyway?

"Come on, Hilda, I'm hungry."

"That's all?" her sister teased. Betty rolled her eyes "Fine! I miss Daniel, too, okay?!"

Hilda laughed "That's better. Come on." she hooked her arm through Betty's and they walked into the dining room. As soon as they did, Betty's eyes found Daniel, who smiled brightly when she walked in.

"Betty! Are you in love with your boss?!" Walter shot up from the table surprising her. "Walter?" Her eyes were wide in confusion "What are you doing here?"

He pouted "I missed you! But it looks like you're madly in love with your rich player boss!"

Betty bit her lip blushing, glancing at Daniel "uh…" she didn't know what to say, especially when Daniel smiled at her. She smiled. Walter waved his hand in her face "Betty… helloooo?" he rolled his eyes.

She sighed "What do you want me to say Walter?"

He looked annoyed and said "What is he doing here? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Yes!" Everyone was happily surprised when Betty and Daniel answered together. They smiled looking to each other, as Daniel walked over to her and took her hand in his. She felt her eyes shine as she looked at him. He was amazing.

"OMG! This is like the best day ever!" Justin said "I'm so excited!"

Santos and Hilda laughed.

Walter grabbed her other hand "Betty! How can you like him?! He's only going to break your heart! 'He's a player, you know? What about us? "

Betty rolled her eyes and let go of his hand "Walter, there is no us! you CHEATED on ME remember? I can't be with someone who I can't trust! I'm sorry, but maybe you should leave."

Walter looked defeated, but Hilda came over and smacked him on the arm "Now you can be with Gina Gambaro all you want!" she chuckled. Walter looked annoyed, but left without another word. Betty felt a little bad, but he was the one who cheated on her. How could he possibly think that was ok?

Besides, she had Daniel now.

When Walter left, Mr. Suarez got up and said "Shall we eat, now?"

They all nodded, "Yes!" they settled around the table, as Mr. Suarez started to cut the Turkey.

Daniel sat next to Betty "I'm starving! I've been looking forward to dinner all day! Thanks for inviting me, again. I'm really happy to be here." he said, feeling more comfortable suddenly. Betty placed her hand on his, causing his heart rate to elevate again.

"You are welcome any time" Hilda said with a mischievous smirk. Betty glared at her sister.

"So, Daniel, tell us about your night" Hilda said with a smirk, shooting at wink at her sister, who only glared at her again. Christina smiled glancing at Betty and back to Daniel "Yes, do tell us how you discovered you were in love with Betty."

Daniel smiled looking to Betty. "Ok...I'd have to start by telling you about my morning."

Betty bit her lip, feeling butterflies. Daniel gave her hand a soft squeeze and felt happy that he was here with her and her family. They really did make him feel good. He was somewhat excited to tell them, and Betty, how he discovered she was the one for him. His beautiful Betty.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Thankful Night**

 **Hi friends! There should only be a couple more chapters left! Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

After they all had dinner, they started to clear out into the living room; Daniel stepped over by Mr. Suarez who was already clearing the table. "Mr. Suarez, let me help, please. It's the least I can do for you inviting me"

Ignacio shook his head "No, Daniel, you're a guest, and please, call me Ignacio." he smiled at him warmly. Daniel smiled "Actually, I uh...would like to talk to you" he said quietly when he noticed Betty come back in.

"Papi, I can put everything away" she said as she started to take the plates from him when he shook his head "No, mija, Daniel and I will clean up."

Betty bit her lip looking between the two of them, when Daniel smiled back at her, she smiled "Fine" she let go of the dishes and left.

Ignacio smiled as he noticed Daniel watch his daughter as she left. "So, you really like my Betty?"

Daniel looked to him and picked up some of the plates of food and nodded as he followed him into the kitchen "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Look, I know I don't have the best reputation; I've been kind of a player. I can't change the past, but...I want you to know, Mr. uh...Ignacio, that I really admire and love Betty. I would never want to do anything to hurt her."

Ignacio listened as he packed the remaining food.

Daniel placed his hands in his pockets, and looked down. "To be honest, I know I'm not good enough for Betty. She's so smart and beautiful and sweet, and also the most amazing woman I've ever met. She deserves someone better than me, really."

Ignacio placed his hand on his shoulder "You aren't as bad as you think, mijoh. All I want for my daughter is that she is happy and has someone who loves and cares for her. You seem to make my daughter happy and clearly you care for her; the fondness and love you have for Betty is what matters. If you are wanting my blessing to be with my daughter, then you have it, although, you really don't need it, because Betty would choose you no matter what."

Daniel smirked "Thanks Mr. Suarez - I mean, Ignacio! Sorry, that's gonna happen a lot!" he said with a grin resulting in a chuckle from Ignacio. They were finishing up clearing and packing the food and cleaning, when Mr. Suarez stopped him and said "oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you, Daniel"

Daniel looked at him in curiosity and when Mr. Suarez picked out a small velvet pouch from his pants pocket and handed it to him, Daniel looked surprised "What's this?"

"It's a pound of gold" Mr. Suarez stated in a serious tone.

Daniel looked at him in confusion, when Ignacio started laughing "I'm joking, it's for you!"

Daniel smirked as he took it from him. He opened the pouch and his eyes grew bright "Wow, this is beautiful, Mr. Suarez, why are you giving this to me?" he said as he held the intricate and beautiful pocket watch admiring the detail and workmanship, but wondering why Ignacio wanted to give him such a gift.

Ignacio smiled "Something compelled me to give it to you. It was my grandfather's. He always told me that time is the best gift and we should use it wisely. When I was young I thought, when I have a son I would give this to him. We both know I only have daughters." he said with a chuckle.

Daniel looked at him in awe "but, I'm not, I-" he was at a loss for words.

"I felt like giving it to you. I thought you would like it." he said simply. His simple and sincere kindness flabbergasted him and all he could think to do was hug the man. Ignacio patted him on the back.

After a moment, Daniel released the man from his hug, feeling a little embarrassed but when Ignacio smiled at him he felt such calm happiness. "I love it. Thank you, Mr. Suarez. This is…" he looked at the watch and the meaning behind it, and felt humbled that Mr. Suarez gave it to him. "Beautiful…"

Ignacio smiled when he noticed Betty coming in "Yes, just like my Betty, wouldn't you say?" he said as Betty came up to them and he left. Daniel smiled when he saw her "Betty!" he felt so happy to see her he practically threw himself at her as he hugged her to him.

She giggled "Daniel! What is going on? What have you two been talking about? Are you using your charm to win over my papi?" she snickered, but when she hugged him back, all he could do was hold her closer to him, feeling so immensely happy.

He laughed at her cuteness. He never thought he could feel such happiness before, and having Betty in his arms and the beauty in her and everything around her, made him feel like he had everything. How could he be so blind to not see it before?

"I love you" he said hoping she knew that he truly meant it.

She looked at him in wonder as he released her, not knowing how to respond, mostly because she was confused by his behavior. Daniel smiled and held out his hand to her that held the watch "Your dad gave me this."

She took it and looked at it for a moment admiring its detail. "Nice... " she smiled, looking to him, feeling happy that her father seemed to like Daniel so much and that Daniel was equally happy to have her papi like him. She placed it back in his palm and wrapped her arms around him "I love you, Daniel."

"I can't believe how blind I was before to not see it" he said vaguely.

"See what?" she asked in confusion, not separating herself from their hug.

He held her by her shoulders to see her face. "How beautiful you are and how much you mean to me" he said in a mesmerized voice causing her to blush under his admiring gaze. "You really think that?" she said in a quiet tone as she looked down.

He placed his hand to her face so she'd look at him again "You know I do, Betty. I don't only think that, I know it! You are definitely beautiful. In fact, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met! Inside and out!" he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

As Daniel kissed her she felt tears surface at what he told her. He really felt that way about her? It was almost overwhelming how quickly and genuinely he seemed to find love in her.

She knew she had suppressed her liking of Daniel over the duration of their short time working together, however she never thought Daniel could feel such a way about her. When he ended the kiss she looked at him with a smile. He grinned back making her giggle at how silly he was.

"Come on, I have a gift I really want to give you that I think you will really like."

"Really? What is is?" she asked eagerly.

He shook his head, smirking "I'm not telling you! You'll just have to wait and see!"

She smiled and right before they were about to walk back into the living room, she pulled him close and said "I hope one of my gifts is a kiss" before she walked away, leaving him with a silly grin on his face.

When Betty walked into the living room she felt butterflies. She couldn't believe that Daniel Meade was actually in love with her! She still wondered if this was all some crazy dream. Just earlier today he liked Sofia, or so he thought.

Daniel walked into the room and said "I believe it is time for gifts!" causing everyone to smile excitedly, but her father to reprimand him, of course. "Daniel, for goodness sake, you didn't have to get us gifts."

Daniel shook his head smiling "I wanted to Mr. Sua-Ignacio, please! Not only Betty, but your whole family has been kind to me, I wanted to show you all how much I appreciate you."

Justin and Hilda came over and said "We're not complaining! Ee, do I get a gift too?" Hilda asked, while Justin rolled his eyes, but said "Duh, mom! He said all of us! Betty, I take back what I said about swag from Mode. A gift from Daniel is way better!"

Betty giggled when Daniel looked to her with a pleased smile.

He looked to Christina "I even have a gift for you, Christina"

She looked surprised "Me? Well, then, thank you, luv!"

He picked out a card sized box and handed it to her; he proceeded to give the rest of his gifts, resulting in smiles and excited looks from them. When Hilda opened her present, her eyes grew bright "Oh! This is beautiful!" She said as she took out the lovely red and gold scarf. "Thank you, Daniel!"

"I'm glad you like it! It seemed like colors you would wear."

She nodded "I love it!" Hilda looked to Betty when Daniel sat over by her.

Christina opened her present and was surprised at what she found. "You really got this for me?" she asked as she opened the small book of lovely vintage fashion illustrations. Daniel nodded with a smile "I've seen some of your drawings, Christina. You're really amazing. I thought you would like some more inspiration."

She nodded with a smile "Thanks luv!" she looked to Betty with a smirk "Seems like you charmed Danny-boi here so much that he's even more charmin'"

Betty blushed when Daniel looked to her with a grin.

"OMG! EEK! Betty, Daniel got us tickets to see Wicked!" he said as he opened his present.

"What?! Really? That's awesome! Daniel! You didn't have to do that, though!" she said, but Justin immediately stopped her "Betty, speak for yourself! This is amazing! Thanks Daniel!" he ran over and hugged him tightly, while Santos started to laugh.

Daniel looked to him "Oh I almost forgot" he got up and took out a small gift box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Santos "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what to get you, but I found this and thought it was pretty cool"

Santos opened it and picked out the intricate lighter from the box "Wow, this is sweet! Thanks!"

Daniel smiled and handed his last gift to Mr. Suarez, earning a mock scolding look from him "Mijoh! Really, this is too much! Especially since you are helping with the lawyer."

Daniel shook his head "Please Mr. Suarez, if anyone deserves some kindness it is you. You are always so kind to me, even when I was a jerk to Betty. You are extremely forgiving. I am really grateful for your generosity. After all, this is Thanksgiving!"

Ignacio shook his head and opened his gift and was happily surprised to see a cookbook "Gracias!" he smiled.

Daniel smiled and sat over beside Betty again who was watching him with this lovely sweet smile on her face. He looked to her and she smiled, but then after a moment she bit her lip and then shyly asked "Where are my gifts?"

He looked at her in confusion "What? Did I say I got you gifts? Sorry, but I don't think I have anything else" he teased.

She pouted and he couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness and placed a kiss to her cheek. "You're adorable. Of course I have your gifts Betty! Don't you know the best is always saved for last!" he said as he picked out two presents from one of the gift bags he had and the smile she gave him was the best ever!

Her smile always managed to make his day, and now it was simply filling his heart with an all-encompassing sense of gratitude that this lovely woman was in his life and seemed to like him just as much as he liked her.

Everyone eagerly watched to find out what Betty's gifts were. Of course, the gifts he had gotten for Betty weren't necessarily ones he would get as romantic gifts since he hadn't realized he was in love with her when he got them, but he thought they were pretty awesome, especially for Betty.

As she started to open the prettier decorated one, she paused and said "does it matter which I open first?"

He smirked finding her organization adorable "Uh not really, but why don't you open the bigger one first?" he suggested after thinking about it. Betty smiled, nodding, eager to open her gifts.

She picked up the gift bag that had a pretty white ribbon tied around the handles. She didn't want to untie it so she reached in and found it was difficult to pull out what was some sort of book, so she untied it and when she pulled out the 'book' she gasped when she saw how beautiful it was.

"Oh my God, Daniel, this is...stunning!" she unclipped the hinges of the silver filigree etched book, and saw that it was a journal. A beautiful and stunning journal that came with an equally beautiful and intricately cut pen to match.

Daniel smiled proudly, knowing how much she was going to like this. He felt even happier, now, since she was his girlfriend. His beautiful and sweet girlfriend who he couldn't wait to kiss!

"I'm glad you like it." he said in a soft voice that gave her tingles. She smiled looking to him " Are you kidding, I LOVE it! It's beautiful. I'm almost afraid to write in it! I guess I better make sure it is really good!" she said in a playful tone.

He smiled and nodded "I'm sure you'll come up with something beautiful to write in there."

She smiled, but then blushed when she realized everyone was simply watching them, completely engrossed in their interactions with one another.

Her sister, Christina and Justin were all grinning at her, and her Papi looked amused, Santos shot her a teasing wink. She blushed brighter, but focused her attention back to Daniel. "Um...I guess I should open the other one. I don't know why you got me two presents Daniel! This is amazing! I don't know what could possibly top this!"

He smirked, as she picked up the other present. When she picked it up she held it and was curious and excited since it was not only wrapped in a beautiful purple floral wrapping paper, it was the only one that was actually gift wrapped, while all the others simply had a ribbon tied around or were in a simple gift bag.

"Oh go on then and open it! I want to see what it is he got you!" Christina blurted impatiently, causing everyone else to laugh, especially when she added "Especially since he got it wrapped in purple! We know how much you like that color!"

She blushed remembering the fact that Daniel picked up on the fact that she liked purple, but that was mostly only when it was on him!

The way he was watching her, that smirk of his, deadly and magnetic, was giving her butterflies. She carefully tore open the paper, there was a small note stuck on it. She flipped it open and read with a smile 'You are always there for me. You _are_ my best friend, Betty'.

She bit her lip and opened the box and smiled even bigger when she saw a silver cord bracelet with a crystal star charm on it.

' _Best friends are like stars..._

 _...they are always there.'_ was printed on the inside of the box. She looked to him, her eyes glossy "Thank you, Daniel! That is so sweet!"

He smiled, as she took it out of the box and handed it to him "Can you clip it on my wrist?"

As he held her hand, and felt how soft her skin was he wanted more than anything to kiss her. He very softly clipped the bracelet on her wrist and gave it a spin, liking the fact that she was wearing something from him. He couldn't help himself, he picked her hand up and placed a kiss to her wrist, his eyes lifting to hers.

She blushed. "Come on, AB! Let's see it!" Justin commented and came over taking her hand and looking at the bracelet. "That is so perfect! You guys are like total soulmates!"

Betty felt so many butterflies, not only from Justin's comment, but Daniel's sweet incredible gift, the meaning of it, how softly he was holding her hand just then, and the sweet fluttering kiss he placed on her wrist. She really couldn't wait to get the chance to kiss him. He was so sweet! And he had gotten these gifts for her _before_ he realized he liked her or told her he loved her.

She glanced to Daniel to see his sweet smile. He picked up her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze of affection.

Christina smiled at Betty as she got up and came over to her. "Betty, you certainly are amazin! You make everyone better, luv! I will see you at work! Thanks for invitin me, but I should be off!"

Betty nodded "Thanks so much for coming Christina! I really appreciate it!"

Christina nodded and hugged her tightly "He is so in love with you, darlin!"

Betty hugged her tighter. As she was leaving, Hilda got up and said "I think I'm going to sleep, too, sis! Ah! Daniel is awesome, Betty! No wonder you're in love with him!" she teased, causing Betty to blush especially with Daniel smiling at what Hilda said.

When everyone else cleared out, leaving Daniel and Betty, they went and sat back on the couch. She looked to him, with tears in her eyes

"Thank you so much, Daniel! These gifts are so beautiful and amazing!" she said sincerely touched by his thoughtfulness. Daniel smiled "Anything to make you smile is worth it."

She felt her eyes get glossy at his words, thankful for him and his love. His eyes grew bright suddenly and then he said "I nearly forgot! I have a gift from my mom for you!"

She smiled brightly "I still don't understand why your mom got me a gift?"

He nodded with a bright smile as he picked out a small white box with a purple bow on it. She blushed when he gave her a teasing smirk. "She wanted to give you a gift because you are so amazing and make anyone fall in love with you."

She hugged him "Thank you Daniel! I love you and your mom so much!"

He smiled "well, we love you, too!"

Tears filled her eyes as he handed her the gift. She opened it and tears slid down her face seeing a pair of pearl earrings. She smiled and placed her hand to her own necklace that was from her mother that had fake pearls. How was Mrs. Meade so amazing?

She looked to Daniel "Tell your mom I love her gift!"

He nodded with a smile and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Betty."

She hugged him warmly "I love you. Thank you! You are so sweet!" she moved back and took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately really wanting him to know how much everything he did meant to her. He reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, making her melt from how amazing his kiss was, and how he could make her feel so special.

She couldn't be more thankful that she had him in her life and that they both seemed to realize how special they were to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

A Thankful Night

Hi my friends! I'm so sorry to post after so long! Hope you all are doing amazing and Happy Thanksgiving! I am so thankful to have you as friends, and thank you for reading my stories! It always means so much to me and I love writing for you all!

* * *

Chapter 11

As they held onto each other, Daniel got an idea, a smile forming "we should play some music, don't you think?" he said as he got up and walked over to the stereo.

She looked at him curiously "music?"

He nodded with a smile as he scanned through stations on the radio. "I still owe you a dance."

She bit her lip, her eyes shining as she looked at him. "I suppose"

He looked to her with a smirk "You suppose? You don't want to dance with me?" he said as he walked over, a pretend frown on his face. She smirked "Hmm...I'm not sure."

"That's too bad. I really wanna dance with you" he said softly.

"You do?"

He nodded as he pulled her up and close to him "Uh-huh" . She slid her arms around him.

He started to dance slowly with her to the softly playing music. "Someone very insightful told me that time is the best gift and we should use it wisely; I was an idiot wasting my time for so long, but I realized how special you are, so I very much intend to use my time in the best way, and that is showing you how much you mean to me and loving you!"

She had tears in her eyes listening to him "You are so amazing! This feels like a dream."

He nodded in agreement "It does to me, too."

She felt like her heart was permanently floating "You really feel that way about me?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yah! What about you? Do you like me, Betty?" he asked in a soft voice. She nearly laughed, hugging him closer "Do you really have to ask?"

He nodded with a small smile "Yah, I do, actually"

"What do you think?"

His eyes were shining "I'm pretty sure you're in love with me!"

"Is that so?"'

He nodded "Yep!"

She looked at him, her eyes shining "Of course I like you, Daniel. I more than like you. I'm very much in love with you, too!"

He grinned "Well, luckily for you I am just as in love with you." She was about to kiss him, when her father walked in, clearing his throat "ehm, uh, sorry to interrupt, if you two want some hot chocolate, I made some in the kitchen" he said with a faint smile, hearing the music and seeing them 'dancing'.

Betty blushed "Uh...thanks Papi!"

Daniel let go of her "Yah, Thanks Mr. uh...Ignacio. That sounds great!" he said as he started heading out to the kitchen, leaving Betty and her father a moment.

Betty bit her lip, seeing her father glance from Daniel to her with a smirk. "He's not so bad, huh, mija?"

She blushed "Uh...yah, Papi, I know Daniel doesn't necessarily have the best reputation, but he's...I-"

Her father stopped her from continuing "I know, mija! You love him? Do you really think I would like you being with someone who I think is not good for you?"

She looked at him with her judgy butterfly look "I don't know, you didn't seem that upset with Walter?" she stated in annoyance. Ignacio sighed "I know, you're right."

She shrugged "It's ok. I'm just so glad I saw that he wasn't good for me."

He nodded in agreement "You deserve to be with someone who cares about you like you care about everyone else."

Ignacio smiled when Daniel walked in with two cups of hot chocolate "Daniel seems to be your perfect match" he placed a kiss to her cheek and patted Daniel on the back before he left, walking up the stairs.

Daniel looked to Betty with a smile as he placed the cups on the table. She looked at him, a slight blush on her cheeks "Uh…"

He pulled her close again "I think your dad is right, Betty. We are a perfect match" his voice and how he was holding her gave her butterflies; she looked at him, still feeling awe that he really loved her.

As they danced for a minute, to the quietly playing music, Daniel hugged her closer and said in a quiet mesmerizing tone "I feel like this could be our song. You're always there for me and have my back; I promise I will be there for you"

She smiled at him, surprise filling her when he started singing to her, his voice light and sexy "Babe, I got you, babe" he smiled, picking up her hand in his "I got you to hold my hand, I got you to understand" he spun her slowly and hugged her to him and looked at her with a soft smile making her feel butterflies. "I got you to walk with me, I got you to talk with me"

"I got you to kiss goodnight" he whispered in her hair and placed a kiss to her cheek giving her butterflies and causing her heart to flutter. She loved him so much "I got you to hold me tight" he wrapped his arms around her more and she hugged him closer, wanting him to know she felt the same way about him.

Daniel smiled bright when Betty continued and sang "I got you, I won't let go. I got you to love me so. I got you, babe!" she said with a playful smile, causing him to grin and hug her "You're adorable. I love you, Betty."

Daniel couldn't feel more right than having Betty in his arms again. He was more and more sure with each minute he spent with her that she was the one for him. He loved seeing her smile and making her happy.

He had been so happy to hear her father say they were a perfect match. After everything, and how well he got along with Betty and how well they worked together, how great a friend she was, how much they confided in one another, how sweet and wonderful she was and how much fun they could have together, he could see that they were definitely a perfect match and he was an idiot to not see it sooner.

Several hours later, Daniel heard chuckling and a camera click. He opened his eyes to see Justin giggling and holding a camera, quickly realizing the reason being that he and Betty had fallen asleep on the couch, with her lying slightly on top of him, his arms around her.

He felt his face turn red "Uh...Justin" he noticed the time on his watch was nearly five in the morning "What are doing up?" he asked trying not to wake Betty, who looked pretty damn cute. He was half tempted to kiss her.

"I was thirsty and came down to get some water" he said with a slight smirk on his face at discovering them together.

Betty shifted somewhat, and opened her eyes and noticed her nephew holding a camera, her eyes growing wide "Justin! What are you doing?" she quickly sat up, feeling embarrassed. Justin shrugged "I just wanted some water. Good night. I mean morning! Bye!" he quickly ran up the stairs.

Betty blushed looking to Daniel "I am so sorry, Daniel! Ugh! I'll make him delete whatever pictures he took!"

Daniel smirked as he looked up at her, looking damn beautiful, with the way her hair was undone and seeing her without her glasses on at the moment. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked feeling flustered by the intensity of his gaze. He pulled her back to him and placed his hand to her cheek, sliding it through her hair "You look so freaking beautiful. I really want to kiss you"

She bit her lip, blushing, that making him want to kiss her even more. He pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

"Mm, you are so gorgeous." he whispered in her ear giving her shivers at the seductive timbre in his voice. He placed more kisses across her face

Betty felt butterflies at the way he kissed her and his hands in her hair gave her such tingles, she felt like she was melting. "Daniel, we…hm…." she felt so breathless with the way he was making her feel. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling his muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt.

When she felt Daniel's hands travel down her back, nearly reaching her butt, she quickly sat up, "Daniel!"

He looked at her in confusion "What?"

She looked at him incredulously "You were going to touch my...um-"

He smirked "butt!"

She shoved him "Shut up! What if Justin saw? Or worse, my papi or Hilda?"

He sat up and looked at her with a flirty grin "You didn't seem to think of that when I was kissing you."

Betty felt butterflies at the way his voice had that gravely sexy tone. "That's because you were distracting me!" she stated folding her arms across her chest. He grinned "Yah, well, it's not my fault you look so damn hot at five in the morning!"

She blushed, looking down. He placed his hand to her face making her look to him "You look insanely beautiful without your glasses, Betty. Can you see?"

She shook her head "not well, you're a little blurry."

He shook his head "Well, no wonder you're not attacking me! You can't see how hot I am!" he teased, causing her to giggle, as he picked up her glasses from the table and carefully slid them on her.

"There, now what?"

She bit her lip for a moment, seeing him, he was so adorable, and of course, insanely hot. He was no longer wearing his jacket or tie, his sleeves were folded up, his eyes were so gorgeous and sexy. She nodded "you're right"

He smirked "about what?"

"I couldn't see how sexy you are" she said as she pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist returning her kiss, feeling his smile widen as he did. She was so freaking adorable and beautiful and he couldn't get over how much he adored her.

As she pulled away from him, in a soft voice she asked "You said it was five?"

He nodded "Just about, yah, why?"

She smiled "I wanna take you somewhere"

"Now?" he looked at her in wonder. She nodded, with the shiny look in her eyes "Yes, please."

He shrugged "uh...I guess. We don't have a town car."

"I don't know if you know there's this thing called walking?" she stated teasingly. He rolled his eyes "hah-hah, very funny miss smarty pants! I just meant, is it far? It's still kinda dark out."

She smirked "Are you scared to go for a walk when it's dark out?"

He shoved her "cut it out, Betty! I am from New York just as much as your are, you know!"

"Yes, but you and I both know you are more inclined to have someone drive you around."

She giggled causing him to smirk. "Alright, miss sassy pants, do you wanna go or not?" he said as he got up and walked over to the door picking up his jacket. She nodded as she followed him.

He held open her jacket for her. She smiled and slipped it on "Thanks!" she placed a kiss to his cheek resulting in a pleased smile from him "My pleasure. Where could you possibly want to take me at five in the morning?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" she said in a light tone as she walked out. When they reached the sidewalk, Daniel stopped, causing her to look at him in wonder "What?"

He smiled "You just look so pretty" he said as she was standing underneath a lamppost, the light creating this lovely glow. She smiled, and looked even more spectacular if that was possible, then pulled him to her for a sweet kiss "you're so sweet and charming! Now, come on, we have to hurry!" she said as she took his hand in hers and started leading the way.

His smile brightened, finding her absolutely adorable as she led the way, her excitement evident.

About half an hour or so later they were walking along, after Betty convincing him to take the subway with her.

As they were walking, she took his hand again, and placed her other hand to her necklace. "When I was little my mom used to take me here and we would just look out to the city, seeing its shimmery lights." They stopped and looked across the bridge seeing the city.

Daniel smiled and looked back to her, seeing the shine in her eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen the city this way"

She looked to him "really? This is the only way I've ever seen it. It's like a blizzard"

"A blizzard?"

She nodded "Everything somewhat stops and there's this silence and everything kinda sparkles."

He nodded in understanding "The magic hour"

She looked at him, intrigued "magic hour?"

He nodded with a smile, finding her absolutely mesmerizing, with the way her hair was slightly blowing in the wind, and her eyes having this shiny sparkling look, despite her glasses, and that pretty smile on her face. "When everything is still and quiet and has a certain glow to it and looks magical, just like your blizzard."

She smiled, her eyes shining "That sounds beautiful"

He placed his hand to her face " _You_ are beautiful, Betty" his voice and his touch gave her butterflies. "And I am completely enamored by you! Thank you for sharing this place with me. Each minute I spend with you I fall more and more in love with you."

She bit her lip, her eyes getting teary, making her look even more beautiful. He held her face and looked in those pretty eyes of hers. "I love you"

She nodded "I love you, too, Daniel! You're so amazing!" she pulled him to her for a kiss, feeling so happy that Daniel really loved her just as much as she loved him.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, they looked out to the city a moment, the silence of the early morning flowing around them. "You know, my brother Alex and I used to do stuff like this. Just meet up at random times of the night or morning and just hang out and talk. It feels so great to have a bestfriend that I can do that kind of thing with, and it's even better now since you're my girl!"

She blushed "Daniel's girl?"

He nodded with a surprised smile "uh, yah, you know about that?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes "Yes! Please! every one is always saying that to me!"

He ran his hand through his hair nervously "Sorry"

She shrugged "If I let every single thing at MODE get to me I would have left a long time ago."

He pulled her to him swiftly, causing her to gasp in surprise at his sudden action and how tightly he was holding on to her "Please don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

She giggled, pushing him back slightly. "Who said I was leaving? unfortunately , no matter how much I don't really like Mode I'm stuck there, because I have this insanely gorgeous boss, who happens to surprisingly like me just as much as I like him."

His smile grew with each word. "Really?"

She nodded "Mhm"

He smirked, "That's great!" he frowned suddenly, causing her to look at him, wondering why he suddenly looked so upset. "What's wrong?"

He sighed "Betty, I know you deserve better than Mode. I'm so sorry that you're stuck with me! As much as I love working with you, I know how much you want to work at a magazine that matters."

"Are you firing me?" she asked in shock.

He shook his head "What? God no! Why would I do that? You're amazing! I'm just saying, I never want to hold you back. If there is something better out there, I want you to go for it! I don't want you to give up your dreams for me."

She laughed, "Daniel! You're adorable, do you know that?"

He smiled "I am?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes! Of course you are! I love you!"

He smiled brighter "I love you, too, my beautiful love!" he met her lips in a kiss, feeling really thankful that they were more than friends now. She was Daniel's girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A Thankful Night_**

 _For entertainment only!_

 _Hi friends! This is the last chapter to this story! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_

* * *

Chapter 12

Daniel was sitting at his desk scanning through the proofs from last weeks photoshoot; he was having a rather rough time focusing because all he could think about was Betty and where she was. He still hadn't seen her yet this morning, and he missed her.

He picked up his phone and thought about texting her when she walked into his office all excited "Daniel! You will not believe what I just found out!"

"What?" He looked at her in curiosity, wondering why she seemed like she hit the jackpot, and also wondering when he'd get the chance to kiss her again.

She was looking so pretty and luminous this morning, with her hair straightened, and her more stylish yellow dress radiating just how beautiful and bright her smile was and how gorgeous she really was. She was wearing her glasses, but that didn't dim the shine in those beautiful eyes of hers.

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard her say "Sofia is a total piece of work, Daniel!"

He rolled his eyes "You're telling me!"

She enthusiastically 'slammed' down a folder on top of his desk "Look at this! She was playing you from the beginning! What a - Bitch! I can't believe I ever thought of her as my role model! Ugh! I can't believe she would do something like this!"

He looked at her, a slight smirk forming, not sure what to find more amusing. Betty just cussing out Sofia on his behalf or her getting so upset over ever thinking of Sofia as someone she could look up to.

He quietly opened the folder and scanned through the documents, his eyes growing wide seeing very obviously that she WAS playing him from the beginning "What the hell? Fling to ring in 60 days? She wanted me to propose to her? What the hell kind of crap is this? And this whole time she's been bashing my magazine when her's was complete garbage!"

Betty nodded "I know! I thought she would be writing about things that matter!"

He shook his head "What makes me more upset is that she was trying to take you away from me!"

Betty nodded "Yah! Wait, what?" she said in confusion. He nodded "You don't think I noticed her constantly luring you to join her trash magazine? She'd scouted you since she met you."

Betty rolled her eyes "Daniel! Get real! This is not about me"

He sighed and got up "yes, it is, Betty! Anyone who gets the chance to meet you knows exactly how amazing you are and would be stupid not to want you to be part of their team."

She looked at him in surprise "Why would she want me, though?"

He smiled and pulled her close to him "Because you're amazing. And smart and talented" with each word he pulled her closer.

She looked at him with a slight smile, but pushed him back "We're at work"

He folded his arms across his chest "Yah, so! I love you!"

She smiled brightly "I love you, too, but we're still at work, so…" she stepped back

He rolled his eyes "Fine! How did you find all of this, anyway, miss Smarty Pants?" he said with a teasing smile as he gestured to the folder with all the notes and write ups of Sofia playing him and her 'game'.

She shoved him slightly "Shut up! I am just that good!"

He nodded with a grin "You are!"

She bit her lip for a moment, the shine in his eyes distracting her, and how entirely charming and handsome he was taking her breath away for a moment. He was looked so gorgeous. "Well...I got Amanda to dress up as Sofia's assistant. They look a lot alike, especially once I gave her my glasses to wear and we styled her hair similarly. She looked perfect! We kind of created a diversion to get her real assistant out of the office, and while Amanda was pretending to be her assistant she found all this stuff."

"Nice" He said, impressed.

Betty nodded "Amanda and I make a pretty good team. She was really great! I almost had to stop her from beating up Sofia when she saw her, though."

Daniel smirked "She was going to beat her up for me?"

Betty nodded and added "Yah, so was I!"

He grinned brighter "What?"

Betty blushed "Uh, actually, to be honest, Amanda had to stop ME!"

Daniel's smile was way too bright, she blushed brighter "As soon as I saw her I almost blew the whole plan."

Daniel pulled her to him wrapping his arms tightly around her waist not letting her move from his grasp. "You're the best girlfriend ever. I can't believe you almost beat her up for me! That's-"

"Stupid, I know! I just don't know what got over me. I saw her and all I wanted to do was tear her hair out for hurting you and-" she was cut off by Daniel meeting her lips in a deep and passionate kiss taking her completely by surprise and making her forget that they were at work and that their coworkers could possibly see them.

She wrapped her arms around him, getting lost in his breath-taking kiss and his charming scent; she nearly melted when his hands slid up her back and into her hair pulling her closer, and deepening their kiss.

After a moment, she finally pushed him back, mostly to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against his and let out a breathless "wow"

He nodded with a smile "I'll say, you're freaking incredible and take my breath away. It still makes me crazy to think that I didn't kiss you sooner!"

She bit her lip, blushing as she stepped away from him completely after seeing that his mother was at the door "Mrs. Meade! Um…" she felt so embarrassed, especially considering his mother was standing there with this bright grin on her face.

Daniel spun around quickly "Uh...mom, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to pretend that she didn't walk in on them kissing just then.

She smirked "Oh nothing, just wanted to pay a visit to my son."

"Um, maybe I should get back to work" Betty said as she started to step away, when Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Daniel, what?" She looked at him in surprise.

He smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek "Betty, don't be embarrassed by my mom! My mom lives to embarrass me, but I'm not embarrassed to be with you. I love you."

Betty blushed "Uh… that's very sweet, Daniel, but I think I should get back to work"

Claire chuckled "Yes, Daniel, Betty is not one of those stupid models that you go after, she is much more respectable and knows this is a workplace" she said as she pulled Betty to her in a hug "Betty! I'm so happy that my son finally saw what you mean to him! You're lovely and a great influence on my son and couldn't be happier seeing you two together."

"Thanks Mrs. Meade"

She nodded with a smile "I see that you liked my gift" she said noticing her wearing the pearl earrings.

Betty nodded, with tears in her eyes "Mhm, thank you so much Mrs. Meade. You're so kind! I'm so thankful that you think all that of me and your gift is so special to me." She placed her hand to her necklace. "My mom gave me this necklace and well, you um…" she almost felt embarrassed to admit, but said "You, I love, this is-"

Claire placed a kiss to her cheek "Yes, Betty, I love you, too, love, and I think of you like _my_ daughter."

Tears slipped down, as Betty hugged the woman who was like a mother to her "Thank you so much!"

Claire hugged her closer. "You're very welcome, sweetheart."

Daniel watched them with a smile, his heart lifting seeing how much his mom and his love got along. He was a major idiot for not seeing how much Betty meant to him sooner. Thank you"

Claire smiled and looked to Daniel who had this sweet charming smile on his face as he watched Betty. "Thank _you_ , Betty."

Betty looked at her in wonder "What are you thanking _me_ for?"

"For your love and light. My Daniel is so lucky to have you be part of his life. We all are, really."

Betty blushed glancing to Daniel who was smiling, those charming mesmerizing blue eyes of his shining with love as he looked at her. "I feel lucky, too."

Claire smiled "Alright, dears, I don't want to keep you both from 'working', I just wanted to see how you were doing, Daniel. I heard about what that witch was doing!"

"From who? Betty only just found out!" Daniel asked, then shared a look with Betty and they both said "Amanda!" with a knowing laugh.

Claire nodded with a laugh "Yes, luckily for Ms. _Reyes_ when I saw her in the elevator it was _before_ I found out!"

Betty bit her lip, wondering if Daniel''s mother also wanted to hurt Sofia for messing with Daniel.

Daniel shrugged "Eh, I'm just lucky that I realized sooner than later how much I love Betty!" He still couldn't get over how thankful he was that they found their way to each other.

Betty bit her lip, feeling butterflies from the look in Daniel's eyes.

Claire smiled, seeing them "Perhaps, I should get going. Bye darling. I'm so happy for you" she placed a kiss to Daniel's cheek and then hugged Betty. "Have a beautiful day, Betty"

Betty nodded "Thank you, Mrs. Meade. You too!"

When she left, Daniel watched Betty, with an adoring smile on his face. She glanced at him, feeling her heart skip at how sweet his smile was, she couldn't keep her own smile off her face. His smile got brighter "I love you"

She nodded, tears in her eyes "I love _you_ "

He reached for her hand and pulled her a teensy bit closer to him, still quite a bit of space between them "I really missed having your arms around me when I woke up" he said, causing her to blush referring to the couple of nights over the weekend when they fell asleep on the couch, in each other's arms.

"Me too"

He smirked and pulled her a little bit closer "I can't wait for the day to be over so I can kiss you again!"

She felt her heart rate intensify "Me too" she repeated.

He pulled her even closer, his eyes still fixated on hers "I can't wait for our date tonight"

She bit her lip and nodded "Me too" she whispered.

He pulled her so she was close enough that he could smell her pretty perfume and feel her warmth. "I can't wait to wrap my arms around you and dance with you again." He ran his other hand down her arm and taking her other hand in his.

"Mm...me too" she said as she stared into those hypnotizing eyes of his.

"You are so damn beautiful! I can't wait to make love to you" he said causing her heart to hammer in her chest and butterflies to course all through her veins, his voice making her tremble "m...me too, I love you so freaking much!" she said as she pulled his arms around her and threw her arms around his neck pulling him to her for a passionate breathtaking kiss.

Daniel pulled her waist into him, wanting her even closer to him. She was taking his breath away. She was the most amazing kisser, her kisses fiery and passionate and he could feel all her love and warmth. She was so stunning, he wanted to kiss her forever. He smiled, and could feel her smile into the kiss. He lifted her up, causing her to laugh. At this point they completely forgot they were at work and created quite an audience.

"What in the world is going on here?!" they heard that familiar voice "Oh heavens to Prada, Daniel! Are you ever going to actually work for once in your life!?"

Daniel placed Betty down and they saw that Wilhelmina was standing at his office door, Marc and Amanda close behind and quite a few other staff gawking in disbelief.

Wilhelmina's eyes grew wide "Betty?"

Betty bit her lip, blushing brightly at the spectacle that they seemed to create. "Um, I'm so sorry WIlhelmina, that won't happen again!" she said as she started to walk toward the door, when Daniel pulled her back "What? Never?"

Betty blushed "Daniel!" her eyes grew wide "I mean, at work!" she let go of his hand and walked out and sat back in her desk, quickly getting back to work.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes "Great! Now, you're really never going to work! You better give that poor girl a raise, because I'm going to work her to death!" she stated before walking away, shaking her head in annoyance, and yelling at everyone else to get back to work.

That left Marc and Amanda standing there with grins on their faces. Daniel rolled his eyes "You guys better get back to work, too!" he said as he went around his desk and took a seat.

"Oh no way, not until you tell us what happened? I should have known, really, especially with Betty looking all fabulous!"

He sighed "Guys, please leave."

Marc shrugged "Come on Mandy, we will have better luck getting Betty to talk! Let's go!" he pulled her with him and as he said, they crowded Betty and started bombarding her with questions.

Daniel sighed as he saw them bother Betty, but as she started talking to them, she glanced into his office a few times, smiling, her smile lighting up his heart. He smiled and shot her a flirty wink, causing her to blush and bite her lip, just few of the things she did that drove him slightly crazy. He really couldn't wait for the day to be over, so he could have another thankful night with her.


End file.
